


Bought and paid for

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magical world is trying to rebuild after the war with Voldemort. The new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt get a group of people together to work out how they can raise money to help repair the damage done to places like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. One idea they had means talking to Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a month after the battle of Hogwarts, all the funerals had been held and families were coming to terms with their loss. The wizarding world was still celebrating the death of Voldemort and most of his followers. The new minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had put together a group of trustworthy people to help clean out the ministry of magic of all supporters of Voldemort. Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was putting together a list of what had to be fixed at the old school and what had to be replaced. Shop owners were working on what had to be done so they could repair and restock their stores so they could be opened again.

The Weasley family, along with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were all at the Burrow with stronger enhanced enchantments place around the property. One of the reasons this was done even though Voldemort was dead, some of his supporters still out there might just go after Harry since it was him that killed their lord. The other reason was to keep people away from Harry, everyone wants to see him and thank him, reporters just wanted to question him, but one thing the minster knew was Harry Potter wanted to rest and he also wanted no one to disturb the Weasley family while they were grieving for Fred.

 

During his first month at the Burrow, apart from the funerals he needed to attend, Harry hadn’t left the safety of the Burrow. Harry needed new clothes so he could look decent for the funerals, so Kingsley Shacklebolt had sent some trustworthy people to take a list of what clothes Harry needed, he also had Madame Malkin take Harry’s measurements so he could have some new robes made. Harry also had new robes made for Hermione and Ron since they were going to attend all the funeral’s Harry was going to. Harry received a dozen packages containing all his new clothes along with his new robes. Harry had been concerned how to pay for his new clothes since he didn’t want to leave the Burrow to go get money out of his vault, again Kingsley had worked out to have some magic attached to Harry’s wand so he could magically transfer the money for anything he wanted to buy. Harry had to drop blood over the end of his wand while Kingsley performed a charm that would magically seal his wand to him so his vault recognised that he had transferred money. If for any reason Harry was disarmed, the wands core would cease to work whether it was for magic reasons or money transfer. So after that, Harry did a lot of ordering by mail using Pig to send his orders to different shops. It was the first time Harry had been able to buy things for himself that wasn’t his school stuff and Harry enjoyed it. He also bought gifts for all the Weasley’s and Hermione. A gift he did get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione, was a couple of owls, but he also got a new one for himself because he realised he couldn’t keep using Ron’s owl. One thing Harry did do that the elder Weasley’s did not like, he had money transfer to their vault for his keep. He said if they didn’t accept it, he would move into Grimmauld Place and they didn’t want him to leave, so they reluctantly agreed because they realised that Harry was now an adult and wanted to take care of himself.

 

Molly Weasley stepped outside her home with a basket of washing and saw Harry sound asleep on one of the sun beds Harry had bought for the Burrow. She noticed Harry did that a lot, fall asleep during the day and sometimes a couple of times a day. When she mentioned it to Arthur it was because she had started to get worried that Harry might be unwell. Arthur explained that all of Harry’s life had been tense, from the time he lived with the Dursleys, they had him always working, like a slave, not feeding him a lot and often hit him. So Harry was never able to relax even as a child. Then he finds out who his is, that he is a wizard and that Voldemort wanted to kill him, so again Harry was always stressed and on edge so he could never relax. Now his life has finally settled down, so apart from being physically exhausted, he was also mentally exhausted and that’s why he kept sleeping a lot.

 

On Harry’s birthday, Harry told them Weasley’s he never wanted anything special, so they just had the family there for dinner, along with a couple of Harry’s closest friends.

 

Three months after the battle, Arthur and Molly had made a decision in regards to Harry, Hermione and Ron and that was because Harry, Ron and Hermione were adults. They had given Harry Fred and George’s old room since George went back to his flat, so Ron had his room to himself. He gave Hermione Percy’s old room since he also returned to his flat. Charlie was still at the Burrow, so he was in his old room that he used to share with Bill as a child. Even though Hermione and Ron had their own separate rooms, they did spend a lot of time together in Ron’s room. Arthur and Molly had been pleased to find out their youngest son was in a relationship with Hermione as they thought of her as another member of the family, just like though they of Harry that way. The ministry were looking into finding Hermione’s parents and they had contacted the Australia ministry so they could contact the muggle ministry. But they said it might take a while. Hermione wasn’t worried about them as she knew they were safe, but she did miss them terribly.

 

Things got a little tense during Ginny’s birthday in August when she asked Harry if they would be resuming their relationship, but Harry had said no, that all he wanted was time alone and didn’t want to get involved in anything serious. Arthur had to restrain his daughter when she went to hex Harry. Ron had wanted Harry to stay behind him but he just stood there and said if Ginny wanted to hex him, she could, but it wasn’t going to change his mind. It was the first time in his life when he didn’t have to do anything and wasn’t expected to do anything so as far as Harry was concerned, that’s what he was going to do, nothing, at least for a long time.

 

The only thing Harry did do was get to know his godson. It was very awkward and tense the first time Andromeda Tonks and Harry sat down to speak. Harry knew she was nothing like her sisters, but she did resemble Bellatrix. Andromeda thought Harry’s life was dangerous and wasn’t sure he would be best suited as godfather to her grandson, but with a lot of talking and explaining from Molly and Arthur, the two people that would be responsible for the young baby boy finally started to get to know each other and were slowly becoming friends.

 

Most days at the Burrow was quiet, Arthur Weasley had been given a promotion from the new minister because he wanted trustworthy people running the ministry from now on. So Arthur had become the minister’s new advisor and the two men thoroughly enjoyed working together. Charlie had finally decided to stay in England and work with the dragon reserve that only breed smaller dragons. But he thought he’d missed so much time with his family and since they lost Fred, he wasn’t going to miss any more time with them. Bill had returned to work at Gringotts but Fleur never returned to work because she found out she was pregnant. Percy had been given a job in the magical transport department and if he proved himself, he might be able to work his way up inside the ministry. George decided he wanted to open the shop again, but knew it was going to take a lot of money to fix the repairs and of course to get stock, so he needed money to buy all the ingredients to start again. Ron spent most of his time with Hermione, getting to know each other as a couple and not as friends, but they always spent time in the evenings with Harry. Harry had told his friends that they should spend as much time alone as they could and he liked being alone, whether it was resting, sometimes reading, other times he was in Mr. Weasley’s shed, tinkering with the muggle gadgets he had in there. Molly would do what she always did, she loved to do, cook for her family and look after her home. But it showed that everyone was finally moving on from the war that had been going on for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, of Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore, of the Hogshead, Garrick Ollivander, of Ollivanders fine wands, Harriet Malkin, from Madame Malkins robes for all occasions, George Weasley, from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Garner Shellbourne, from Flourish and Blots and a few other shop owners and ministry people all sat around having a very serious and intense meeting. They were all trying to come up with way to repair shops, the ministry and Hogwarts, caused by the war and of course the death eaters. The newly reformed Wizengamot had taken some money from death eater vaults, but they couldn’t seize all the money as the rest of their families were proven not to be death eaters or had been forced. That money they did seize was not enough to help with the repairs the wizarding world needed. They would all write down ideas then sit and decide how they would go about it. One decision made, they would be putting on a ball at the ministry, people would need to pay to attend. They were going to get the magical world’s most famous band the Weird Sisters to play for the night but also mingle with the guests. They were also going to try and get some other well-known or famous people, some like Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, also Gwenog Jones, the captain of the all-woman quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. They were also going to get famous authors to attend. What everyone said that would sell every ticket, was if they could get Harry Potter to attend. They all knew that would be hard as Harry hated attention, but they said they would discuss it with him. Another idea that a man called Pearson Sutcliff had, was an idea from the muggle world but had been very successful. Again, Harry Potter’s name was mentioned but also lots of other well-known and famous people would need to volunteer. So after many meetings, over many weeks, they had two ideas that would raise a lot of money but they all knew it would only work if they could talk Harry Potter into attending both.

 

On Sunday when everyone would be home, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow. They looked at one another with identical sceptical looks, before they knocked and stepped into the kitchen of the Weasley home.

 

‘I’ve asked the family to join us, along with the others you requested to be here, but I never mentioned a meeting to Harry. If he thought something was going on, he would just leave for a while and not return until it was over. He’s determined to rest and not do anything and he refuses to let anyone talk him into doing something he doesn’t want to do,’ Arthur said the moment he saw the three people walk inside and sit down.

 

‘We know trying to get Harry to agree to this is going to be hard Arthur. Minerva had an idea that he just might listen to and we hope that will realise how much help our world needs, so he might do it,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Well the family will be here any minute, apart from Charlie, Ginny and Ron, who are upstairs. Hermione is up with Ron, Harry is probably asleep on one of the sunbeds, that’s usually where he is. Auguster Longbottom and Neville should be here soon, along with Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas.’

 

‘Speaking of family,’ Molly smiled as her eldest son and his wife stepped out of the fireplace, just as George and Percy stepped in through the door.

 

‘So what going on, it’s like an order of the phoenix meeting?’ Bill asked.

 

‘We’ll explain when everyone is here Bill, but no, it’s not an order meeting. We did discuss whether we should keep it going, but at the moment, there is no need. Oh here’s Auguster, Neville, Seamus, Luna and Dean.’ Kingsley gave them all a smile.

 

‘I’ll go get Charlie, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Arthur, go find Harry and hope he doesn’t hex you if you wake him,’ Molly said.

 

‘Yes, he does have a tendency to do that, so I’ll be careful Molly.’

 

‘What’s going on Professor?’ Neville asked.

 

‘We’ll explain soon Neville.’

 

Molly, Ginny, Charlie, Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs and took a seat. A few minutes later, Harry and Arthur walked in with Arthur holding a bloody nose and Harry repeatedly saying sorry.

 

‘You startled him again dad, didn’t you. We keep telling you to use a feather tickling charm or a chilling charm on him,’ Ron said.

 

‘Man I’m sorry Mr. Weasley.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry, I knew not to wake you suddenly. Molly will fix my nose, you just sit down.’

 

Harry sighed and sat next to Hermione, ‘I might get rid of my wand, I keep hexing everyone.’

 

‘So you’re a bit jumpy Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Yeah, mainly at being woken suddenly or loud cracking noises. I’ve hexed Ron a few times, Charlie twice, Hermione once and even Mrs. Weasley once. It’s lucky I don’t use anything dangerous. anyway, what’s going on and please don’t say it’s anything dangerous?’

 

‘Nothing like that Harry, just something we need to discuss with all of you.’

 

‘We can start now and Harry it’s fine, so don’t worry about it,’ Arthur said as he sat down with his wife.

 

‘I’m just still on edge, I can’t relax. Maybe if I stay drunk that might help.’

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione scolded.

 

‘Sorry mum,’ Harry said giving his friend a cheeky smile, but made everyone else laugh.

 

‘Alright, as you all know there is a lot of damage done to Hogwarts, to the ministry and to almost every shop throughout Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. I put together a group of people to come up with ideas that will raise money to help pay for the repairs. We sat together over the last month, just throwing ideas around to see how we can raise a lot of money and before you offer anymore Harry, no, you’ve given enough. It’s time the rest of the wizarding world help,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Well I was going to offer, but I can give more you know and I want to help.’

 

‘We know you do Harry, what you have already given me for Hogwarts will help a lot. But Kingsley is right, you’ve done enough,’ Minerva gave Harry a smile.

 

‘So what are these ideas Kingsley?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘The first is a ball that will be held at the ministry. Now we are going to invite famous and well known witches and wizard, everyone else will need to buy a ticket and they will get to talk to these people. I’ve contacted Viktor Krum and Gwenog Jones, they have both agreed to be there on the night, the Weird Sisters are going to play but also mingle with the crowd. Now I’ve been asked that other certain people be invited, these people fought at the battle of Hogwarts, like you Neville, you’re grandmother, even Molly. But of course the one everyone wants to see is Harry.’

 

‘Forget it Kingsley, I said I’m not going to be pawned over by everyone. The one time I went out, I came home with bruises all over me. Woman kept hugging me or pinching me. I couldn’t sit down all day.’

 

All the young people around the table started laughed, the older ones tried not to, but they couldn’t help it and joined in laughing.

 

‘We know Harry and we’re sorry, but we really need to raise money and even Aberforth is going to be there so he can speak with people, which will mostly be about his brother, but he’s willing to do it to help raise money. Hermione and Ron of course gets mentioned a lot, but so do all your DA that stayed to fight. Since Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Luna led the resistance inside Hogwarts, they have all been asked to attend. Now we can’t have the DA without their leader Harry. So if I keep an auror with you to make sure no one touches you, will you please consider going?’

 

‘Come on Harry, we’ll do it and we can make sure where with you, to stop woman pinching your arse,’ Neville said laughing again.

 

‘Do they feel you up anywhere else?’ Seamus said making everyone laugh as Harry went bright red.

 

‘None of your business Seamus.’

 

‘Everyone just wants to see who made our world safe Harry and you never know, it might end up being a good night with a lot of friends. You know Ron and I will stay with you and I’ll hex anyone that tries to pinch your backside,’ Hermione grinned.

 

Harry scowled at his friends before he faced Kingsley, ‘Are any reporters going to be there?’

 

‘Only two, one from the Daily Prophet and one from Witch Weekly, now there will be guidelines that they will have to follow. One is that you are not to be the only person they speak to and they will not bring up anything about Voldemort. Our world is moving on, so that name can be put behind us like all of us are trying to do. Just having you there will guarantee we will raise a lot of money, so you will do it?’

 

Harry sighed but could see everyone around the table wanted him to, ‘Fine, but I don’t get left alone or I might end up with my clothes ripped again,’ that was it, everyone at the Burrow all broke up laughing, but after a while, so did Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone settled down, Kingsley shook Harry’s hand but knew the next bit will be the hardest to talk him into.

 

‘Now this other idea came from an Obliviator who was invited to these meetings. He is a halfblood so he does know the muggle world and this idea is from the muggle world. He said it was very successful and raised a lot of money. What we are doing is going to be like a party, but with a twist. We will be inviting people to allow themselves to be auctioned off for one day only. Molly has been asked because people know she killed Bellatrix and everyone hated Bellatrix. So she would stand there and people would bid on her. Then she would work on a day they decide for her become the winners slave. Now that’s not as bad as it sounds. There will be no heavy work, no cruelty, nothing that is against their beliefs, they will only be doing things like serving dinner, maybe a massage or get someone a drink. Now another thing, there will be no sex, not intimacy at all, unless both consent and they are of age. Now it could be a simple as someone wishes to talk, maybe they are lonely and just want company. We have put strict guidelines on what the winner is allowed to make their slave do.’

 

‘So mum could be bought then asked to cook a family dinner, something like that?’ Bill asked.

 

‘Yes, it will be simple things, or like weeding a garden. Now they have to put in writing what they wish their slave to do and again, both parties have to agree. So if someone asks Molly to go on a date with them, but still no sex, then she would have to agree before the end of the night. Everyone is going to be given the rules of the auction so they will have time to work out what they want their slaves to do. Everyone will again have to pay to attend, and they will have a list of who is going to be auctioned. Neville, you have been asked to be one of people to be auctioned. You killed the snake after being tortured, so you’ve become a bit of a curiosity for some. You’re grandmother has also been mentioned.’

 

Harry sat there staring at Kingsley but he glanced at Ron and Hermione who like him realise that they will be asked and this time Harry wasn’t giving in. But he sat there quietly and listened to what all this entailed.

 

‘Of course, the DA who led the resistance has also been asked to allow themselves to be sold, Hermione and Ron, but again, Harry is the one everyone will want to buy. We all discussed this and believe just Harry alone would raise more than all the others put together.’

 

‘No, forget it, I’ll agree to the ball, but I will not have someone buy me even if it is for the day. Imagine getting someone like Romilda Vane, she’s slip me a love potion again.’

 

‘Harry, I know this is hard and we all understand that you do not like attention and it will be you that will get the most. But I have also been asked to be sold, for the reason that I am headmistress of Hogwarts, but also fought that night. Now I don’t relish in having to cook anyone dinner, well I don’t cook, I never had to. But I’m willing to do this because we need the money. Kingsley is also going to be auctioned off, he is the Minister for Magic, so people will want to put their ideas to him. Again Aberforth will be auctioned and he knows whoever wins him will ask him about what was written in that book. So if the three of us and your friends could do it, can’t you consider being auctioned?’ Minerva said calmly.

 

‘Blimey,’ Harry ran his hand through his hair, then looked at Kingsley, ‘I have one condition or there’s no way I will consider this.’

 

‘Alright, what’s the condition Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘There is no way that Skeeter can bid on me, I’d rather her not be there at all, but she won’t be allow near me or buy me. So do you agree to that, if not, I’ll go back to sleep again?’

 

Everyone stared between Harry and Kingsley, they could see Harry would not give it on this one request and they knew Kingsley would need to work this out so Harry would do it. So the two men sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

 

‘Alright, we have an agreement, Skeeter will not be allowed to bid on you or go near you. But I will also make sure that who buys a person is the one that will be having that person for the day. Skeeter is a scheming woman, so I wouldn’t put it past her to try and get someone else to bid on you on her behave.’

 

‘I never thought of that, but yeah she would. Blimey, imagine who could buy any of us. What if Cormac McGlaggen wants to buy Hermione, and then he wins?’ Harry stared at Ron who went red as he looked at Hermione, ‘If I’m doing this, so are you lot.’

 

‘If he buys me, then I will be polite and if he touches me in any way he won’t be walking properly ever again.’

 

‘There’s my girl,’ Ron grinned and kissed her cheek.

 

‘Can the ones being bid on bid on others?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘At first we weren’t going to allow that as the ones bidding are paying to get in. But as it is all you that will be putting yourself on display, yes, we agree that if you wish to bid on someone yourself, you can.’

 

Harry saw Hermione and Ron looked at him when Ginny asked this and they realised just like Harry, she would probably bid on him.

 

‘Will there be a limit or does someone keep getting bid on until there is only one bidder left?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘No limit, so if three people keep bidding on Neville, it will just keep going until he is bought by one person. Now on that, we are making sure a group of people do not get together and pool all their money then have one bid for all of them. We thought with Harry, some might do that.’

 

‘So will all the DA be asked to do this, Susan, Hannah, Terry, because most, but not all stayed to fight that night. Zachariah Smith ran with everyone, Edgecomb ended up telling Umbridge on us, everyone else stayed?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Only the ones that were there that night will be invited to participate. Now to make it far as well, we are giving all the participants identical robes to wear. That way whether someone has money and nice clothes doesn’t look any better than anyone else. So Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Ginny, are you lot going to do it?’

 

‘I’m in, I think it’ll be fun,’ Seamus grinned.

 

‘Yeah, I’ll do it,’ Dean said.

 

‘Yes, I think it will be very interesting,’ Luna said serenely.

 

‘Sure, why not, it’ll be a fun thing to do,’ Neville said.

 

‘I don’t mind doing it,’ Ginny said.

 

‘You’re sure they’ll be safe Kingsley, no pressure for sex?’ Charlie asked as he looked at his sister.

 

‘Yes, there will be a magical contract that they will have to sign, so if both agree to sex, that’s fine. But they can’t be talked into, or given any sort of stimulant that will make them want to have sex, no spells or coercion and no getting anyone drunk. Now as Ginny is of age, it’s up to her if she wants sex or even wants a drink. But they will not be allowed to keep forcing her to drink, she must be asked. If she agrees to what’s written on the contract, but it doesn’t mention a drink at dinner or something like that, than she has to decide if she wants to. That’s another thing that will be on the contract, the buyer cannot use any type of spells on the person he has bought. So say Harry is asked to show how he can duel, that wouldn’t be allowed, If he is asked to show his patronus, then that will be up to Harry to do that. If anyone of these conditions gets breeched, the aurors will automatically apparate to the residence, that is also in the contract. They must have specific wards that will allow the aurors to apparate in. So here, aurors couldn’t, but we can change that just for the day. No one else can apparate in, only the aurors, well apart from who already is allowed.’

 

‘You’ve really put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you Kingsley?’

 

‘Yes, we had to Bill. Having someone like me or Harry taken to a strange place, well that could be dangerous. So we have to make sure everyone is safe. This is just supposed to be a fun way to raise money, so we are taking every precaution we can think of.’

 

Everyone realised that what Kingsley said was true. There could be danger, so making sure there are certain spells attached to the contract and that aurors can protect the people volunteering makes everyone feel safer.


	4. Chapter 4

So after a lot more discussion, with everyone asking more questions, Kingsley, Minerva and Aberforth and the few members of the DA left, but everyone at the Burrow kept talking.

 

‘You know who is going to be bid on most, don’t you?’ Ron said as he looked at Harry.

 

‘I don’t want to think about it and I can’t believe they talked me into doing this.’

 

‘You might just get some harmless old woman who wants to talk to you about your life Harry. It won’t be as bad as you think,’ Hermione said trying to placate Harry.

 

‘Oh great, I hate talking about my life. But what would you really do Hermione if Cormac bought you for the day?’

 

‘I would really do what I said. I wouldn’t wait for the aurors if he tried anything on me.’

 

‘What about you mum, how will you handle some horny old man making advances?’ Charlie asked but laughed with his brothers.

 

‘They will see why I can control all my children.’

 

‘That’s my Mollywobbles,’ Arthur smiled.

 

‘So Charlie, you’ll do it, we know that. So what if you get a horny old lady that wants to feel your muscles or something else?’ Bill asked smirking at his brother.

 

‘I’ll let her feel my muscles, but she will not be touching the family jewels. How much do you think someone like me would make. We all know Harry’s going to be the big price, but I’m only known as Harry’s best friend’s brother, not really known as an individual?’

 

‘It’s hard to say Charlie. But the bidding does start at 100 galleons for everyone. So we know you’ll make at least that,’ Arthur said, then laughed with his other children even Harry laughed.

 

‘Okay, since we are doing this and talking about, how much do you think I’m worth?’

 

‘Blimey Harry, you’re the saviour, so I can expect it to go as high as a thousand, maybe a few thousand,’ Charlie said.

 

‘Going on the looks Harry used to get at Hogwarts and that was before he finished him off, I think it will be a lot more Charlie. If I was to have a guess and I hate guessing, I would say close to ten thousand.’

 

‘You’re kidding,’ Harry’s mouth dropped open, ‘No, I won’t make that much. Everyone is having money problems now, so they aren’t going to waste their money on having me for a slave.’

 

‘I think you’ll be surprised Harry. But none of us can really say how much you or any of us will make. We’ll just have to wait for the night.’

 

‘Hermione’s right Harry, it’s just too hard to say. But we’ll still make sure we have a good night. So we know new year’s eve will be the ball, but the auction is only a month away and both will have all our friends, so we’ll stick together.’ Ron said.

 

‘That does make me feel better knowing everyone we’re friends with will be there.’

 

‘And Skeeter can’t buy you, that was smart Harry.’ George said.

 

‘Yeah, I will not let her get anywhere near me. She’d end up coming out with another book full of lies about me. Bad enough she insinuated about Dumbledore and me, then there will be Hermione and me. I don’t get that, I really don’t. I have a lot of female friends, so why do people find it so hard to believe a man and a woman can just be friends and nothing else?’

 

‘If a man doesn’t have a female friend, they find it hard to believe that something isn’t going on. Same with a woman who doesn’t have a male friend, but most are starting to believe that you and Hermione are now just friends and always have been. It’s been in enough papers how she and Ron are now a couple.’ Arthur said.

 

After that the family, Harry and Hermione kept talking about the auction and who else might be willing to do it. Everyone knew Harry was nervous about that night but his friends were more concerned with what he will be asked to do. Harry likes to keep to himself and doesn’t really open up to strangers, so they knew Harry will be awkward and just hope it’s someone nice.

 

 

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley’s were all dressed ready to head to the ministry for the auction night. Kingsley had set up a room at the ministry that all the people that were going to be bought could floo straight into, but again it was restricted to just those names. Everyone else will floo into the atrium and make their way to the large ballroom on the ground floor of the ministry. Even though there was still a lot of damage, they cleaned the atrium, and repaired the ballroom, but that’s as much as they could afford to do.

 

The group stepped out of the fireplace and instantly saw lots of people they knew. All the DA was there, along with Aberforth, Minerva and Kingsley. But there were some other staff of Hogwarts as well. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went over to their friends, while the others all went to chat with Kingsley.

 

The doors opened about twenty minutes later and aurors led the large group into the ball room which was filled to capacity with people of all ages. The group went to the seats that had been set up at the side, but all of them noticed that Harry was getting the most interested looks.

 

One by one people were being bought by a wide range of other people. Kingsley went to a woman who was beside her husband and he made five thousand galleons. When it was Minerva McGonagall’s turn, she smiled down at the crowd as she started to get bid on, but looked shocked when Charlie Weasley bid on her and kept bidding until he finally won. He paid four thousand galleons.

 

‘What is Charlie playing at?’ Ron whispered to Harry who was staring at Charlie.

 

‘We’ll find out later I suppose,’ Harry said as he noticed there were only a few people left.

 

Hermione was bid on and raised seven thousand galleons and was bought by Cormac Mclaggen’s father, making Ron scowl and Harry laugh. Ron was next and he raised six thousand galleons. Neville surprised everyone when he raised nine thousand galleons and was bought by Hannah Abbott’s mother. Then it was Harry’s turn and the place fell silent as he stepped up on stage.

 

The bidding for Harry was a frenzy, with hundreds of people bidding and the price kept going up and up and up. Harry stood there in shock as the price reached two million galleons, then five million, then ten million galleons and it still didn’t stop. Then all of a sudden a male voice called out fifteen million galleons. The auctioneer asked for any more bids, but when no one else yelled out an amount, he hit the gavel announcing Harry Potter was sold for fifteen million galleons and asked the buying to come forward.

 

Harry stared as the crowd slowly parted allowing his owner for the day to come forward. It took Harry a few minutes to find his voice.

 

‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’

 

‘Yes, I own you Potter, at least for a day,’ Draco Malfoy sneered then went over to make his payment.

 

Harry jumped down off the stage was instantly surrounded by his friends and Kingsley. ‘If you want to pull out Harry, I do understand. I never thought in a million years he would turn up let alone buy you,’ Kingsley said.

 

Harry stared at Malfoy as he joined the group, ‘No, I agreed to this Kingsley and I’m not going to back out.’

 

‘But we’re giving the ferret a warning. Harm one hair on Harry’s head and you will be sorry,’ Ron growled.

 

‘That’s from everyone Malfoy, so be warned,’ Neville said as he stared at the blond man.

 

‘Oh how nice, all these people are going to protect you Potter, some things never change. So let’s work out when I get you to do anything I want.’

 

Harry made a small growl before walking over to a table with Malfoy. They stood with an auror going over the details of the contract. Harry growled again, but signed his name then turned his back on Malfoy and joined his friends.

 

‘What does he want you to do?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Well what we’d expect. I have to wait on him all day, lay his clothes out, help him dress, but the worse was the last thing on the list,’ Harry closed his eyes trying to get the picture out of his head of what Malfoy wanted him to do.

 

‘Are you going to tell us Harry?’ Neville asked.

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, ‘I have to give him a massage, a full body massage. That will take all my restraint not to snap his neck.’

 

‘I’m sorry mate, this wasn’t something I predicted could happen,’ Kingsley sighed.

 

‘It’s not your fault Kingsley. I agreed and I bet the moment he saw my name he was going to do something. But at least he had to pay a lot, so that’s good for what you need to do.’

 

‘It is Harry but I still wish you didn’t have to do this.’

 

‘It’s fine, I’ll survive. I might have my pride bruised but that’s all. Let’s just forget it, I’ve got a week before I have to think about it again.’

 

The group of friends kept Harry surrounded, but he did get visits from a lot of the people that had bid on him and said how sorry they were they lost. After another hour, Kingsley stepped back up on stage.

 

‘I would like to thank everyone that participated and let you know that we raised thirty two million gallons tonight, more than any of us expected. So everyone, give yourselves a round of applause and know this money is going to a good cause.’ the place was shaking as the hundreds of people applauded but nearly all that were in attendance were surprised at the amount, but were also please they were involved because they knew this money was going to help places like Hogwarts and everyone had a fond memory of the old school.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next week, Ron and Hermione tried to keep Harry occupied so he wouldn’t think about his day he had to serve Draco Malfoy. Harry also kept Hermione’s mind off her day that she had to spend with McGlaggen. Ron was just angry and no one could calm him down.

 

The morning Harry was due to meet Malfoy at the atrium of the ministry. He woke early, showered and dressed in his usual jeans, t-shirt and jumper, then pulled his boots on before heading downstairs.

 

‘Do you want breakfast now Harry?’ Molly asked.

 

‘No thanks Mrs. Weasley, just a cup of coffee this morning. I need to be there soon and I don’t want him complaining I didn’t live up to the contract.’

 

‘I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think. He did pay a lot of money Harry.’ Arthur said trying to lift Harry’s spirits.

 

‘I know he did Mr. Weasley, but he has something planned, I just don’t know what.’ Harry took the cup from Mrs. Weasley then stood at the door staring down towards the orchard and wondered what Malfoy was going to say to him. Harry knew he had to stop reacting, as part of the contract he had to act like a slave and not speak back to his owner. Harry shuddered at the thought of Malfoy owning him, even if it was just for a day. He quickly drank the coffee, rinsed his cup, ‘I better go, I’ll see you in the morning.’

 

‘If you need us, let us know Harry, but I think it’ll be okay.’

 

‘I hope so Mr. Weasley, but Kingsley told me that four aurors are going to be on standby in case he tries anything,’ Harry nodded, sighed again then walked outside and passed the wards. He looked around before apparating to the ministries apparition point. The moment he arrived, he saw Malfoy standing near a couple of aurors. Harry sighed again then stepped over to them.

 

‘Let’s go slave, I’m going to have a good time today.’

 

‘We’ll be keeping a watch on the contract Mr. Potter, you’ll be safe.’

 

Harry tried to smile at the auror but couldn’t, ‘Thanks,’ he sighed again then followed Malfoy to the fireplaces, ‘So Malfoy Manor, right?’

 

‘Slaves don’t ask questions Potter, remember your place.’

 

Harry growled but followed Malfoy into the fireplace. When they stepped out, Harry knew straight away they were not in Malfoy Manor. The house they were in was large but nowhere as large as Malfoy Manor. It was completely different, light and airy, still beautifully furnished and still showed money.

 

‘I’ll have Dibly show you where you can change into your uniform.’

 

‘Uniform?’ Harry glared.

 

‘Yes, all staff are made to wear a uniform Potter. Dibly,’ Malfoy called as he sneered at Harry.

 

‘Yes Master Malfoy.’

 

‘Show my slave his uniform and where he can change, then have him bring my breakfast to the terrace.’

 

‘Yes Master Malfoy, this way slave.’

 

Harry growled again but Malfoy laughed loudly as he watched Potter walked away with the elf and knew Potter was about to have his first surprise of the day.

 

Harry stared at what the house elf was holding which made him growl loudly, but took the uniform and stepped into the small space of the kitchen to change his clothes. Harry stared down at the small shirt that barely covered him, it was just lucky he was able to keep his underwear on and swore he would get Malfoy back for this. He stepped out and looked at the house elf who handed him a tray of food, juice and tea, then led Harry through the house until they came to the doors of the terrace and the house elf pointed. Harry nodded and saw Malfoy sitting at a table reading the Daily Prophet and he looked as calm and relaxed just as Harry used to see him. He took a deep breath then stepped out and placed the food on the table along with the juice and tea, but he heard Malfoy laughing behind the paper.

 

‘Very funny,’ Harry growled and went to turn and head back in when Malfoy spoke.

 

‘You haven’t finished here Potter. I like my fruit cut into small pieces and milk in my tea.’

 

‘Yes…sir,’ Harry sneered, then went about doing his job, ‘Is there anything else sir?’

 

‘Not right now, but stay right where you are. I’m enjoying the view,’ Malfoy laughed again.

 

Harry tried to control his anger as he stood there with his legs bare and a shirt that only just keeping him decent.

 

‘Get that web off the light Potter,’ Malfoy said sounding bored.

 

Harry closed his eyes and looked up at the light, then reached a hand up to grab the web but he noticed the Malfoy’s eyes went straight for him as the shirt lifted with his arm, exposing his underwear. Harry quickly lowered his arm, growling again as he saw the familiar smirk appear on the blonds face.

 

‘Is there anything else sir?’ Harry asked barely controlling his temper.

 

‘Not yet, but as soon as I’ve done eating, I’ll bathe, you’ll need to have my clothes ready for me.’

 

‘Yes…sir,’ Harry closed his eyes again trying to keep calm and finding it harder all the time and the day had only just started.

 

‘Follow me,’ Malfoy said as he got up and strolled into the house and heard Harry behind him making him chuckle. ‘I made it easy for you Potter, the clothes I want are all hanging together on the right side of my closet. Lay them out on the bed, make sure you don’t wrinkle them,’ Malfoy slowly stripped off as he walked to the door, ‘Pick those up and put them in the basket,’ Malfoy chuckled again then stepped into his bathroom but noticed that Potter looked shocked as he stripped off in front of him. He lowered himself into the warm bath and occasionally heard Potter making growling noises, so he was ready for the next bit he had planned, ‘Slave, come in here.’

 

Harry glared but walked towards the door but kept his eyes averted, ‘Yes sir.’

 

‘Inside,’ Malfoy said then watched as Potter stepped into the bathroom but looked away, ‘Wash my back, I can’t reach.’

 

Harry growled again, then grabbed the soap, soaped up the strange looking clothe that Malfoy pointed at them started to wash Draco Malfoy’s back. He tried to keep it gentle knowing he would be asked to anyway, or told to was a better word.

 

‘Sing something.’

 

‘What?!!!’ Harry blurted out.

 

‘I like to listen to music when I bathe, so sing something.’

 

‘I don’t know any songs to sing, unless you want the Hogwarts song?’

 

‘Surely you must know another song Potter.’

 

‘I wasn’t raised like you Malfoy, remember. I had a completely different upbringing.’

 

‘Well yes, I think a lot of people had a different upbringing then I did. Well if you can’t sing something for me, then you can wash my feet.’

 

Harry tried to get out of that, ‘Um, well I remember hearing a song as a kid, I might remember the words.’

 

‘Good, so sing,’ Draco smirked against then heard Harry humming before he nervously started to sing. Halfway through the song, Harry’s nerves left him and Draco tried not to show his shock at how good Potter’s voice sounded. When Harry finished singing Draco stood up, ‘My robe,’ Draco said then waited until Harry put his robe on him, ‘I thought I might like my massage now, then I’ll dress.’

 

‘Yes…sir,’ Harry grimaced but followed Malfoy into another room on the other side of his bedroom where a long table type bed was sitting in the middle of the room. Then he saw Malfoy drop his robe and lay on his stomach.

 

‘Use the sandalwood oil.’

 

Harry stepped over to the cabinet that held a lot of bottles of oil, he found the sandalwood, then poured a small amount over the blonds back then slowly put his hands on Malfoy’s shoulders and started to massage. Over the next half an hour, Harry had gotten into a routine and had his back, arms and legs massaged then stood up.

 

‘Anything else Sir?’

 

‘You forgot a part Potter, it is an all over body massage remember.’

 

‘You can’t be serious Malfoy?’

 

‘Deadly, so finish what we agreed on.’

 

Harry growled again, then poured some oil onto Malfoy’s backside then started massaging his cheeks. As his hands moved he heard Malfoy groan softly and realised the blond was enjoying what he was doing and wondered if he was gay. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about doing this to another man and that the man was enjoying it. When he finished Malfoy turned over and Harry got to see how much the blond enjoyed it. So he averted his eyes, then started on the front, arms first, then chest and stomach before moving to the legs and feet. He stood up and again waited.

 

‘There’s more Potter, full body massage.’

 

‘No, I’m not touching you Malfoy.’

 

‘Then you will have to disappoint the minister when I tell him you didn’t live up to your end of our contract.’

 

‘Fine,’ Harry growled loudly, then poured a small amount of oil onto his hands before closing his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the blonds hardening cock. He kept his hand moving, listening to Malfoy groaning with pleasure but also felt how hard Malfoy was. He put his other hand down and started to massage Malfoy’s balls so he couldn’t complain and felt how full they were and just hoped Malfoy wasn’t about to cum all over him. As Harry kept both hands going, he started to feel his own balls hardening as his own cock sprang to life. Harry couldn’t believe he was getting turned on by another bloke and wasn’t sure what to do about it and he just hoped Malfoy never saw the bulge in his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry thought Malfoy was never going to let him stop, and cum all over him, Malfoy spoke.

 

‘That’s enough,’ Malfoy sat up and swung his legs off the bed but smiled because he got to see just how turned on Potter got, exactly what he hoped for. This was the only part that Draco wasn’t sure about, how to continue so Potter would agree to go further. He stood up and faced Potter and saw his back turned and noticed that Potter was taking deep breathes, ‘Something wrong Potter?’

 

‘No, I’m fine.’

 

‘Fine, like you’re not trying to get rid of that hard on you’ve got, sure that’s fine.’

 

Harry whirled around, ‘Is that why you made me do this, to see me get turned on or something?’

 

‘Or something,’ Draco stepped over to Harry and stood right in front of him, ‘You and I have been sniping at each other, sneering and glaring at each other, following each other and I believe it was more than what we told ourselves. I believe Potter, that we were a bit obsessed with each other. Did you know that during the second task when you were in those shorts that I couldn’t stop watching you and that’s when I realised I was gay. Right then and there I found out I had a thing for the person I thought I hated.’

 

Harry swallowed over the large lump that had formed in his throat, he tried a few times to talk but just ended up opening and closing his mouth as his eyes stared into the silver grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, then he’s eyes dipped to his full lips and all of a sudden he wished those lips were on his. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling or thinking, so he turned away again.

 

Draco saw Harry’s confusion and realised that he didn’t know he was gay or only just worked it out. Draco had walked around Hogwarts and saw other couples snogging, but when he saw Potter snogging the Weasley girl, he always thought Potter looked uncomfortable, like he was trying to force himself to enjoy it. So he stepped in front of Harry again.

 

‘Do you give me permission to do something, I won’t do anything to shocking?’ Draco saw Harry’s breathing had become very heavy, but he also nodded. Draco ran his finger across the Harry’s lips and smiled when they parted. He decided to see what Harry would do, so he slowly put his finger inside Harry’s mouth and he’s lips instantly closed around it. So Draco slipped his finger in and out, Harry just started to suck harder and Draco also felt Harry’s tongue move around his finger, ‘So you seem to like that, will you let me kiss you?’ again Draco saw Harry nod, so he slipped his finger out and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips and before he knew what was happening, Harry had him pinned to the wall as he deepened the kiss. The kiss was fierce, hungry and full of passion and was making Draco smiled but never stopped kissing Harry. He had been waiting for this for so long and he wasn’t about to let Potter slip through his fingers, so the moment Harry let go of his arms, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and the two men just kept snogging.

 

Harry pulled away suddenly and turned his back, ‘I can’t believe that just happened, and I’m not gay.’

 

Draco sighed, then stepped in front of him again, ‘You are gay, you just never knew before. Now I’m not going to ask anything else of you, so why don’t we go have some lunch. You can actually join me this time and you can get dressed.’

 

‘Is this shirt about that as well, you wanted me to wear this so you could see what would happen?’

 

‘Yes, I knew you were gay, but I didn’t realised you didn’t know till now. So I’ll get dressed while you head down and get dressed, then I think we should talk.’

 

Harry stared at Malfoy, nodded and hurried from the room and down to the kitchens. Harry stepped into the small space and put his own clothes back on, but tried to get himself under control before he faced Malfoy again. Could he be gay, Harry thought to himself, ‘no, he kissed Ginny, they snogged a lot, so I’m not gay,’ he kept saying trying to convince himself he wasn’t gay. But a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he never enjoyed those times with Ginny, not like he thought he should. He enjoyed Ginny’s company and liked talking to her, but the moment they kissed, Harry always tried to think up excuses to get away. Could that be the reason, he was gay and never realised it. Harry took a couple of deep breaths then stepped out and saw the house elf pointing to a larger tray and Harry noticed it had two plates, two glasses of juice, so he picked it up and followed the house elf to what was the dining room. Harry never met Draco’s eyes, just placed the two plates on the table, then collapsed into the seat.

 

‘I can’t believe this, any of it.’

 

‘Harry,’ Draco said softly as he gently put his hand over Harry’s, ‘If I knew I wouldn’t have done anything, I would have tried to talk to you about it.’

 

‘How could I not know about that?’

 

‘Well considering your life, I’d say that’s an easy question to answer. You never had time to think about sex or your sexuality. All you ever thought about was him and what he was up to.’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head and stared at the blond, ‘Yeah, that is all I thought about, that or when am I going to die. That’s why you didn’t tell them, wasn’t it. Not what you told the aurors.’

 

‘Yes, I have liked you for a long time Harry, but having him in my family’s home, I couldn’t just come out and say it to anyone in case he found out. When you got caught, I never felt fear like it. I could see what had been done, Hermione must have done that to try and stop anyone recognise you. But I’ve stared at your face for so long, I’d know it anywhere. So I lied hoping you could get out of there before they called him. So now it’s up to you to think about this. But you know where I am if you want to talk. So why don’t you eat up and head home.’

 

‘You’re letting me out of the contract?’

 

‘I’ll still pay Harry, but I just wanted to be alone with you so I could tell you how I feel. I tried to fight this, don’t get me wrong. But I realised my feelings for you were stronger than I thought, so I stop fighting, then waited hoping you survived. I was standing just inside the doors of Hogwarts when Hagrid carried you out, you looked dead and I felt I was going to die right then. But I kept hoping, wishing that you weren’t dead, that you had some plan, something, anything. But then I thought about what he said, he said you were dead. I knew he would have used the killing curse and I know he would have checked to see if you were alive or dead. So I went into the first room off the entrance way and cried,’ Draco got up and went to his cabinet and poured a drink, but kept his back to Harry. He never meant to tell Harry all that, now it was too late.

 

Harry sat stunned at what he had just heard, but found himself getting up and stepping behind Draco Malfoy. He put his hand gently on Draco’s arm, putting just enough pressure to make him turn, then leaned up and kissed him.

 

‘You really mean what you just said, don’t you?’

 

‘Yes, I do, but it’s too soon for you to think about me, you need to think about yourself.’

 

‘Yeah, I do, but that doesn’t mean we can’t spend a bit of time together. I’m here right now, so let’s talk, for real.’

 

‘Are you sure about that and you don’t want to go home and think. One thing I do know for certain about you is you like to think.’

 

‘Yes I do, but I also want to talk to you, I don’t know what you’re really like, so this is our chance to get to know each other. I’m here so why not make the most of it.’

 

‘I want you to be sure Harry, this must have been a big shock for you. First you’re gay, then my feelings for you and you must have realised you have feelings for me.’

 

‘I’m sure, because right now all this does make sense, a lot of things makes sense,’ Harry gently took Draco’s hand and they left the dining room and sat down in the living room, ‘Ron said to me once that I was obsessed with you. I just thought I was trying to find out what you were up to. But thinking back on it, yes, I was trying to find out what your plans were, but if I’m honest, I know I was staring at you, not just watching you. That’s two completely different things and never realised it before.’

 

‘And it would have been hard to admit to yourself, like how I tried to make excuses for watching you. All this is a lot to take in, not just being gay Harry, but being attracted to someone you always thought you hated. You know that money I used to buy you, I was actually going to donate it without using my name. I figured they would think I was up to something. So when I heard about this auction, it was a way to talk to you and donate the money to help.’

 

‘I was going to offer to pay it back, which I still will. But I donated a lot as well, some to Hogwarts and some to Kingsley to help with the rebuilding. But he refused to take anything else from me, but talked me into this auction and the ball on New Year’s Eve.’

 

‘I’ve got a ticket for that already, so if we get to know each other before them, how about we go together, as a couple?’

 

Harry stared at Draco and realised he would like what he was suggesting very much, but what would he’s friends say, about being gay and dating Draco Malfoy


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Draco went from talking to a lot of snogging. They were still in the living room on the sofa, but now they were lying down with their arms wrapped around each other and their lips hardly left the other.

 

‘I thought we were going to talk to get to know each other for real?’ Draco smiled.

 

Harry stared at Draco, ‘We are and you have a really nice smile, I never noticed before.’

 

‘You never saw it before, usually I was sneering at you.’

 

‘True, like I would scowl at you. Was all that just an act, because of who your father was?’

 

‘Yes, everything was because my father was a cruel man and if he found out I didn’t want to join the ranks of the death eaters he would have beaten me to a pulp. So I acted the part of a death eater’s son, a young man that wanted what his father wanted, what he wanted.’

 

‘He, you mean Voldemort?’

 

‘Yes, how can you say the name, how could you say it when it was alive?’

 

‘Think about it, is a name really that frightening. I know you couldn’t have called him that to his face, not that it ever bothered me. But you were the son of one of his main death eaters. But away from him, away from anyone, like now, you could say it.’

 

‘I know I could, but I try not to think of him let alone talk about him.’

 

‘I get that, when Kingsley mentioned the ball and the auction. I ask if reporters would be there, he said there would be two but they were not allowed to ask me anything about Voldemort because it’s time we put him and his name in the past where he belongs. So they did speak with me, asked me questions but nothing on Voldemort even though I knew they wanted to. But he’s dead, let’s leave him and his memories that way.’

 

‘After everything he did to you, how can you still be a nice man Harry. You have always surprised me, but this, the way you are after everything, he never made you hard like a lot of people. He took your parent’s, sort of caused the death of your godfather, Dumbledore meant a lot to you, then Fred, Lupin and his wife. How do you do it, go on and live a normal life?’

 

‘Because that’s all I’ve ever wanted, a normal life, like I say to people that call me Mr. Potter or the saviour, I say I’m just Harry, because that’s what I want to be, just plain Harry Potter, nothing special. Dumbledore said I have a lot of my mother in me, she could take a serious and dangerous situation and turn it around to suit her. But all she saw and went through never stopped her being a very loving woman. Yeah, I’m pissed at him for killing them, but this will shock you and it even shocked Dumbledore a bit. But you know what I felt for Voldemort that night at the ministry when I was fifteen?’

 

‘No, how did you feel about him?’

 

‘I pitied him Draco, I really felt sorry for him.’

 

‘Blimey Harry, why in the name of merlin would you feel sorry for someone that didn’t deserve it?’

 

‘Because when he possessed me I realised something. He had never known love, never known friendship and he would never have those things. He wanted to live forever and never know what it was like to be loved. I might not have known my parents growing up and wasn’t shown once ounce of affection from my relatives. But I used to talk to my parents when they locked me up and I felt it Draco, felt the love they had for me. Then I met Ron and Hermione, the Weasley’s, Neville, all my friends and I realised I had them in my life, I had people that cared about me. Some might have been dead, but their love never leaves you. So I realised why he was the way he was but he just wouldn’t listen to Dumbledore about love or the magic of love being the most powerful magic there is. But let’s get off him and put him where he belongs, dead and buried.’

 

‘I’ll go with that Harry. So what do you want to do, keep talking or some more snogging?’

 

Harry laughed, ‘Both, but I want to stay here tonight, I’m not saying I want to do any more than snog, but I’m enjoying myself right now and I haven’t done that in so long.’

 

‘You can if you want to and I wouldn’t mind. The longer we’re together, the more you’ll get to know me and hopefully feel the same as I feel for you.’

 

‘I already know I feel something for you Dra,’ Harry gave him a cheeky smile making Draco laugh, ‘But it’s too soon to think about that or where this might go. But I want to ask you something?’

 

‘Anything.’

 

‘Are you out as they say, do people know you’re gay?’

 

‘I stopped hiding it two years ago, I just never let on who I liked.’

 

‘It’s just I’m not sure I can say anything, not yet. So give me some time, when I know I can, I’ll tell my friends.’

 

‘You need time Harry considering you only figured it out a couple of hours ago. So this ball then, you’re not sure if you want to be seen with me?’

 

‘It’s just over three months, that should give me enough time to sort everything out and let everyone know. But if I was going to take a date, then I’d take you. That will bloody shock everyone.’

 

‘Yep, Draco Malfoy dating Harry Potter, the death eater and the hero.’

 

‘A death eater that never wanted to be one. Now, I noticed you had a pool in the house, do you want to go for a swim? I’m not very good, but I’d still like to.’

 

‘We can do that, so do you need to borrow some shorts or are we talking skinny dipping?’

 

‘Hey, I’ve seen your naked arse, you almost saw all of me, so let’s go with the skinny dipping.’

 

‘You’re on Potter,’ Draco said making Harry laugh.

 

The two young men kept holding hands as they walked towards the back of the house and undressed. Draco stepped over to Harry and ran his fingers over every scar covering his chest, hips and thighs, even the couple of his arms.

 

‘They must have hurt.’

 

‘Yeah, but it’s the past and so let’s forget about them. But my body doesn’t turn you off does it?’

 

‘No, it makes me love you all the more,’ Draco instantly realised what he said and turned away.

 

‘Dra,’ Harry took his hand and made him turn around, ‘It’s fine. I knew earlier that your feelings were more than you were letting on. Give me some time because just in the few hours we’ve been together, I know I don’t want to hurt you. But I need time to sort all this out. Just know I already do like you, a lot. I’m not one for just stripping off in front of anyone and I’m not one for casual sex even if I’ve never had sex before. But we here right now, naked, so I know when I’ve had some time this will work out.’

 

‘I didn’t want to push you away thinking this was all too much.’

 

‘It won’t push me away and one thing you should know about me is I prefer to be told things, be told the truth, be told everything as soon as possible. I hate when things are kept from me, especially when they concern me. So let’s enjoy ourselves, alright?’

 

‘Alright, and I get hating things being kept from you, I’m the same,’ Draco kept hold of Harry’s hand as they climbed down the stairs into the warm water, then the two man stood there with their arms around each other snogging very passionately.

 

They spent a couple of hours in the pool, Draco actually taught Harry some basic swimming skills, enough to give him some confidence in the water. After swimming, they had dinner together before heading up to bed.

 

‘I can show you to one of the spare rooms.’

 

‘No, I want to stay with you, just not do anything. Is that okay?’

 

‘Perfectly okay,’ Draco smiled then led Harry into his room where they both undressed and climbed into bed. They had their arms around each other than just stared into each other’s eyes. Draco hoping Harry’s feelings would grow. Harry knew he was already coming to care a lot for Draco, now he just hoped it would grow to love because he was finally seeing what a life with Draco would be like and Harry knew this is the life he wanted, a life with someone that truly loved him for him, not who he is known for. The two men never spoke, they just kept staring at each other until they both fell into a very peaceful sleep. The first one both of them had in a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Harry and Draco kissed each other, than Harry stepped into the fireplace. A few seconds later, he stepped out in the atrium was surprised when he saw Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Minerva all standing there along with two aurors.

 

‘What are you all doing here?’

 

‘Making sure you made it and if you were a minute late, the aurors were going in to find you,’ Ron said.

 

‘I’m fine, it was okay, so there’s nothing to worry about.’

 

‘All of us have been so worried Harry, wondering what he was doing to you, even with the contracts, we still wondered,’ Neville said.

 

‘Nothing happened, it was all good. I will tell you this though, he was going to just donate that money, but he thought everyone would think he was up to something or was after something. So when he heard about the auction, he decided to use it to give some money to the rebuilding effort.’

 

‘He really treated you alright Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Yes, he did, we mainly talked. Got a lot of old issues out in the open and worked them out.’

 

‘I didn’t think he would do anything Harry, but I was still worried,’ Minerva gave him a smile.

 

‘I’m sorry everyone worried, but I’m fine, just a bit tired.’

 

‘Okay, well go home and I’ll talk to you later, and thanks again for doing this Harry, it really helped.’

 

‘I know and since you wouldn’t allow me to give anymore, at least you got to sell me for the day.’

 

Harry watched the minister and his aurors walk away, the headmistress also left before the friends stepped back into the fireplace. They stepped out into the kitchen of the Burrow and Harry was instantly hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

 

Harry laughed, ‘Sorry you all worried, but it was fine.’

 

‘Harry seems fine, so everything must have went okay,’ Hermione said but she gazed at Harry intensely.

 

‘I’ll be back in a minute, then tell you all about it,’ Harry ran up the stairs with no intention of telling his friends everything, at least not yet. When Harry was finished in the bathroom he knew what he wanted to do and that was talk to Hermione and he could do that tonight while Ron was gone, it was his time to become owned, so it was the perfect time to speak with Hermione without the chance of Ron overhearing or asking what we were talking about and he knew she would keep everything to herself. Harry walked down stairs just as Mrs. Weasley put cups of tea in front of everyone, then they all stared at Harry making him laugh, ‘It was all good, really.’

 

‘You’re smiled and happy, did you hex him?’ Ron asked hopefully.

 

‘No, we talked and I mean we talked a lot. He’s actually not a bad bloke and most of what you all saw over the years was because of his father. He said I could tell you all this, but his father was very abusive, so to stop that, he acted the part of a son of a death eater and even made everyone think he wanted to be a death eater. Oh we weren’t at Malfoy Manor either, he must have bought himself another home. It was really nice, homey even. There were no dark objects, no books on the purity of blood, stuff like that, nothing like what I expected. This was how good he was, he has this indoor heated pool and we went for a swim, he even taught me a few things because I told him I wasn’t very good.’

 

‘Are you sure you’re talking about the same Draco Malfoy Harry?’ Neville asked.

 

‘He might have used a potion or something on him, made Harry think everything was okay,’ Ron said.

 

‘No, you’ll see for yourselves whenever you all see him again. He really is nothing like we all thought. At first he made me think I was going to be serving him, even made me wear a uniform, then he said we could talk and I was able to put my normal clothes back on. I thought he would have had a house full of staff and house elves, but he has one elf that he pays, I think Hermione got to him,’ Harry grinned.

 

‘He pays his house elf,’ Ron said looking stunned.

 

‘Yep, he’s not free, even though Draco offered to set him free, but he begged not to. I asked Dibly about the money and he said he didn’t want paying but Master Malfoy made him, so he gets ten galleons a week, but he puts it in a box and he’s never touched it. He showed me and it was really full. They really do like that life and even though I agree with Hermione that no one should ever be a slave, if they are treated alright, it works and it’s what they like and happy with, so leave it. He even said that none of you would believe me, I agreed with him and we’re right, you don’t believe it. But you know I don’t lie to you, so trust me when I say he was good.’

 

Everyone around the table was still a bit sceptical, but they listened to Harry and they knew he wouldn’t lie or stick up for someone if they didn’t deserve it. So the conversation finally turned to Ron and what was going to happen when he spent the night and following day with an older couple.

 

Just before dinner, Ron kissed Hermione then left, Harry sat with Hermione while they had dinner and Harry kept the conversation away from Draco because he knew he wanted to talk to her about it later.

 

After dinner, Harry followed Hermione upstairs letting everyone think he was going to bed. But he stepped over to Hermione.

 

‘Can we talk Hermione?’

 

‘Yes and I was hoping we could,’ Hermione took Harry’s hand and they went into her room, closing the door behind them.

 

‘Do you mind if we put a silencing charm around the room so no one can hear what we talk about?’

 

Hermione nodded but took her own wand and cast the charm, ‘You were telling the truth, he never did anything, did he Harry?’

 

‘No, it’s fine. But when I was there I worked something out. Now can you promise not to tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, not even Ron?’

 

‘You know I will keep anything to myself Harry.’

 

‘Alright, see,’ Harry thought this would be easy but he was finding out it’s not, ‘This is really personal and hard to say.’

 

‘Have you finally worked out your gay Harry?’

 

Harry whipped his head around, ‘How in the name of merlin did you know especially when I didn’t?’

 

‘Harry, you know I kept an eye on you, mainly to make sure you didn’t go off and do something stupid or rash. I would see you stare at him and it wasn’t a look that you would give someone you were just watching, trying to work out what he was up too. It was the look someone would give if they were checking them out. I also noticed you would stare at some of the other boys. Why do you think I didn’t side with Ginny about you two getting back together.’

 

‘Blimey Hermione, why didn’t you say something to me?’

 

‘Think about it Harry, if I said you were gay, maybe you might have accepted that. But if I said you were attracted to Draco Malfoy, you would have dragged me up to the hospital wing thinking my brain was mush. You had so much on your mind, all to do with him so it was hard for you to think about your own personal life. I wanted to bring up the subject but so much was going on. So I thought if all that was over, then we could talk. The last few months have been relaxing and you needed that, no distractions and no serious discussions. Your mind and body needed to heal and to rest.’

 

Harry smiled then hugged his friend, ‘Thanks Hermione, I can always count on you.’

 

‘You should remember that because you can. Now I noticed your lips looked a bit puffy when you came home, like you’d been snogging. Tell me what happened?’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Well yeah, we snogged a lot. He told me he’d like me since the second task during the triwizard, that’s when he worked out he was gay. But his life, no, there was way he could say he had feelings for me. He thought I knew I was gay Hermione and that uniform he made me wear, merlin. It was a shirt that only just covered me. Then when I was massaging him, well he got turned on and so did I. From then on we talked but he said if he realised I didn’t know he would have just talked to me. He did all this so we could get some time alone. So I got dressed and we talked, a lot. We really did get a lot of things out in the open. But Hermione, he let it slip he loves me. This is all new to me and I need time to get my head together. I know I like him, a lot, and he wants to go to the ball together, so what do I do?’

 

‘It’s three months away, see each other when you can and get to know each other as a dating couple. I think once you are comfortable with that, then you can admit your gay and who you’re seeing. I even noticed the moment you stepped out of the fireplace how different you were, you looked happy Harry. Give everyone else a chance to see the difference. They don’t notice things like I do because of how often I’ve watched you. Once they notice the difference, I think you’ll be able to tell everyone you’re gay and who you’re with.’

 

Harry hugged his friend again. Hermione has been there for him for so long and she still was. Now Harry hoped everyone else would be okay with this news, not just that he was gay, but dating Draco Malfoy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week, Harry had gone to see Draco twice and spent both days with him. Ron kept asking where Harry went, but all he said was he met someone and they were getting to know each other. He never said he or she, just someone. It took a lot of talking with Hermione to work out some things they could say to Ron or anyone else that asked. First they told Ron in private Harry met someone, but they asked him not to say anything because Ginny might just hex him after all. He wanted to tell Ron the truth and knew it would have made everything easier especially when Ron asked why Harry didn’t just start seeing Ginny again.

 

The following couple of weeks, Harry and Draco spent more time together. They sometimes went out, but Draco held back from showing his feelings until Harry was comfortable. They never went anywhere near magical towns, Harry just took Draco to some muggle areas where they would spend time together and sometimes they would buy things, or eat out, they just liked being with each other. Harry even took Draco into a cinema to show him what movies were like.

 

Two months after Harry had started dating Draco, he got up early and headed straight for Draco's place. He had told the Weasley’s he would be gone all night that he and his friend had a long day planned. Harry smiled when he stepped out of the fireplace, Draco was standing there smiling, waiting for him. They instantly melted into each other’s arms and started kissing.

 

‘So you said you had some plans, what are we doing today?’ Draco asked as he took Harry’s hand and they sat down.

 

‘Well, we’re not going anywhere, I want to stay right here.’

 

‘Alright, well there’s a lot to do here. So what exactly do you want to do?’

 

Harry kept staring into Draco’s eyes, he gets so lost in those silver grey pools that he sometimes felt like he was being pulled in. He never spoke or moved, just gazed into his eyes.

 

Draco smiled, ‘Harry, are you going to tell me what you want to do?’

 

‘Oh yeah, you’re eyes are so bloody hypnotising,’ Harry shook his head but heard Draco laugh and he loved to hear Draco laugh. ‘First thing is I’m going to tell my friends I’m gay and we’re dating.’

 

‘Are you sure you’re ready for that babe?’

 

‘Yes because I realised I love you and I want to see if we can make a life together, so it’s time.’

 

Draco couldn’t stop the huge grin that came to his face, then he had Harry pinned under him as they were lying on the sofa snogging passionately.

 

When their lips parted Harry chuckled, ‘I love you Dra and I want everyone to know it.’

 

‘I love you too Harry, so when are you going to tell them?’

 

‘Tomorrow because I want to spend the night with you and I don’t just mean sleep here. I think it’s time to make love.’

 

‘Oh about bloody time, you know how hard it’s been for me trying to keep myself from just taking you especially with what you do to me.’

 

‘I know Dra and I have realised how hard it’s been on you. You’ve given me the time I needed to work everything out. So since you know what you’re doing, you’ll have to teach me.’

 

‘Harry, I’ve never had sex before either.’

 

‘What?’ Harry sat them both up, ‘But that first day, you just stripped off like you were so used to it.’

 

‘I don’t mind showing myself Harry, I’ve grown up with servants around me. I used to have this woman that would massage me every day. I had another servant who laid my clothes out, he followed me to the bathroom to take the clothes I dropped on the floor. All that became second nature to me. So you see, we’re both new at this so we’ll be learning together. I admit I have done a lot of reading on gay sex so I knew what to expect. How uncomfortable it’s going to be at first, positions for men, things like that. There were also diagrams that showed me things.’

 

‘Do you still have those books?’

 

Draco smiled, ‘Yes, do you want to look through them first?’

 

‘Well yeah, it might at least give me an idea where to start. I know I want to touch you everywhere and do everything, but it’s all still new to me.’

 

‘Come on then,’ Draco took Harry’s hand and led him to the library. He pulled down three books and handed them to Harry, then he sat at the large grand piano and started to play softly while Harry read. Draco would see Harry blush a bit making him chuckle, because he remembered doing the exact same thing when he read those books. After an hour Draco saw Harry close the last book and set them aside, so Draco got up and sat next to him, ‘Work it all out?’

 

‘Um, yeah, one good thing though, at least we won’t be embarrassed about being naked, we’re used to that with the amount of times we’ve gone skinny dipping. But I don’t want to rush into this, let’s spend the day together, because the more I kiss you the harder it’s getting to resist, so let’s do a lot of that and let it build.’

 

‘Sounds interesting and probably going to be impossible, but we’ll give it a go. Now first, I want to ask you something. Since you are going to tell your friends about us, after you do, I though we could have them all here. Get them to see us together, have a swim, some lunch, talk, let them ask me things because they are going to be sceptical and worried that I’m doing all this to get you to trust me.’

 

‘That’s a good idea Dra, but you know it’ll be awkward especially with Ron.’

 

‘I know, but since he is your best friend, I want him to know me for real. We will be seeing each other a lot, so we will have to at least be civil, but I am hoping once he realises that was never me before, that we might actually get on.’

 

‘I’m hoping you do as well. What about your friends Dra, am I going to meet them?’

 

‘There’s a couple that I know hated him and what he was doing. So I’ll get them here as well, one you sort of know, Blaise, he was a good friend and never wanted that life.’

 

‘Well I know he never caused any problems for me, well for any of us. Who else are you talking about?’

 

‘Hamlin Avery, I’m not even sure you would have seen him. He spent a lot of time in the library. He told me once he wanted to prove that Slytherin’s could be smart, not just cunning. He is the son of a death eater though, so like me, he had to act the part.’

 

‘I know his father, well know is not the right word, I’ve seen him and had a couple of fights with him. One in the ministry that night, one of course at Hogwarts, but I don’t know Hamlin, I’ve come to trust you Dra, so I’d like to see what your friends are really like.’

 

‘Then I’ll talk to them, let them know who I’m dating and go from there when you meet them.’

 

‘Great, now though, about these books and, well everything. It does say to use a lubricant, do you have any of that?’

 

Draco chuckled seeing Harry blush again, ‘Yes, I got some for when you were ready and do you know I like seeing you blush, not something I’m used to seeing on your face.’

 

‘Don’t tease Dra, this is taking me a lot to get used to. That first night after I left here, it’s all I thought about, well imagined the sex. I almost lost control in my bed, then the following day I couldn’t go down, no matter what I did. Everything I tried, I just imagine what we would be doing, so that kept me hard. I made sure to wear a longer jacket so no one would notice. Bloody Hermione did though, she kept looking at me and laughing, she even offered to make me a potion that would help.’

 

‘At least if she made it, you wouldn’t get poisoned, not like if you made it babe,’ Draco laughed at Harry’s indignant look, ‘Don’t get upset babe, you are bloody good at defence, but not that good at potions. I know because I’m brilliant at potions, then I would be with who my godfather was.’

 

‘Who was your godfather?’

 

Draco went wide-eye, ‘Surely you know Harry.’

 

‘No, I have no idea. The only thing I know about your family is that your mother is sister to my godson’s grandmother and she looks like Bellatrix. I don’t really know much else about any of them. So tell me, who is your godfather?’

 

‘Was my godfather Harry, it was Severus. Why do you think he let me get away with so much? Naturally I couldn’t call him by his name at Hogwarts, but I did at home.’

 

‘Blimey Dra, no, I never realised, I just thought since he hated me and you hated me, that you sort of teamed up. Then again, he showed me he didn’t really hate me, I just looked like my father.’

 

‘What do you mean he never hated you and why does your father have anything to do with this?’

 

‘A long story, so I’ll shorten it for now. But Snape was in love with my mother, from the time they were kids. They had a falling out in their fifth year at Hogwarts. He had been working with Dumbledore for years so he could protect me, because I happen to have my mother’s eyes. But he saw the man who stole the woman he loved, saw my dad in me because everyone has told me how much I look like my father, but I have my mother’s eyes. He gave me some memories Dra, just before he died. I watched that happened, I couldn’t stop it. Then when Voldemort left, I knelt beside him. He gave me those memories and I just sat there with him as he passed on. Even then I had no idea why or what he’d been doing, but the look he gave me right before he died, showed me he didn’t hate me,’ Harry sighed as he remembered Severus Snape, Draco staring at Harry and realised he knew things about his godfather he never heard before. So they both realised they still had a lot more to know about each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few hours, Harry and Draco talked, snogged a lot and Draco played the piano for Harry. Harry would get lost in the music as he watched Draco play, then he would watch Draco’s fingers as his played and knew those very fingers would be running over his body later, which of course got Harry very hard again. Draco would notice, making him laugh softly but he kept playing. One of the times they had gone shopping, Draco asked Harry about that song he had sang, so Draco found a muggle music shop and the salesman had given him a music book that had that song. Draco played it a few times having Harry sing it again. But he had also helped Harry learn a few more songs while he played. Harry had explained why he never knew any songs or bands, nothing. He never got to watch TV, never had a radio to listen to, so he just never heard anything. One thing Draco had learned was a song from the movie Harry had taken him too and he also had Harry learn to sing that as well. The moment Harry sang that song, Draco was lost because Harry put so much love into it so it was like he was really feeling those words and singing them directly to him.

 

After dinner, both Harry and Draco were a little quieter than normal, and even though they were a bit nervous, they held hand and went straight in the bedroom, where Harry had a shower and tried to control his body. He didn’t want what was going happen to be over to fast. Even turning the water on cold couldn’t stop Harry’s body staying hot and nothing was going to get rid of his erection. Draco had used the shower in one of the other rooms so when Harry stepped out with a towel wrapped around him, he found Draco already lying in bed, watching the door. Harry smiled shyly, then took his towel off and climbed into bed.

 

‘It’s fine to be nervous you know Harry.’

 

‘I know, but I just want both of us to enjoy this and for it not to be over to fast.’

 

‘The first time will but it doesn’t mean we won’t enjoy it. We can give each other pleasure first, using our hands or mouths, get the first one out that way.’

 

‘Um yeah, sounds good. Aren’t you embarrassed at all Dra?’

 

‘Yes, but I’ve had years of practice learning how not to show things like that, now it’s just part of me.’ Draco could see Harry was really nervous so he moved until he was lying on top of Harry staring down into his eyes and he thought if they just started kissing and touching, Harry’s nerves would leave because Draco knew the pleasure would take over. So he slowly lowered his head until their lips met and tongues instantly slipped in. Within a few minutes both were grinding their hips against the other and their hands were grabbing at each other trying to get them closer. Finally Draco moved off Harry and instantly wrapped his hand around Harry’s erection, but Harry did the same to Draco. They never took their eyes off each other as they hands pumped and it wasn’t long before both of them let go with loud moans of pleasure. But wanking yourself is nothing like having the man you loved make you cum with his hand, it was much more intense, much more pleasurable and made them both hungry for more. So they both grabbed their wands, cleaned themselves up then started again. This time Draco would kiss Harry’s neck, biting it and even though he tried to be gentle, he ended up leaving a large bruise on Harry’s neck. He kissed and licked his way down, then Draco’s tongue flicked across Harry’s right nipple, then his teeth gently grazed the dark nipple making it spring to life as it hardened, so he sucked it and licked it then started on the other one while listening to Harry’s loud moans of pleasure, but also felt his back arch towards him. When Draco had teased Harry’s left nipple, he licked and sucked as he made his way down towards Harry’s groin. Just before reaching Harry’s long dripping shaft, Draco sucked on a section just on the inside of Harry’s leg and his hips bucked under his mouth and Draco realised he’d found a very sensitive spot, so he kept going until another bruise formed. Draco looked up and saw Harry watching him and he was panting heavily with expectations. Not taking his eyes off Harry, Draco flicked his tongue against the tip of Harry’s rock hard cock and tasted precum leaking from the end, that made Draco groan wanting more. Finally his mouth closed over the full length of Harry. His mouth never stopped sucking as his tongue moved at the same time, Draco’s hands were gently squeezing Harry’s balls and could feel how hard and full they were. But this time Draco wanted Harry inside him before he let his seed go. So Draco removed his lips to a disappointed look from Harry. Draco grabbed the tube of lubricant, coated Harry’s shaft before turning over onto his stomach. Harry didn’t need asking twice, he instantly moved over Draco, but instead of doing what his body wanted him to do, he kissed and licked Draco’s back as he moved down. He pushed the blonds legs apart, then licked his hole, thrusting his tongue as deep as it was go and felt Draco thrust back towards his mouth. After a few minutes of tongue fucking, Harry moved over Draco, positioned himself and very slowly let the head of his cock slip in, making both men groan loudly. Harry knew that the first time would be uncomfortable even if it was still pleasurable, so he took it slow and easy until he was all the way in, and felt the tightness squeeze him, but he started to thrust. At first it kept it slow, but he just couldn’t control himself and his was pulling almost all the way out then thrusting in all the way again. Draco was moaning and forcing himself back onto Harry as hard as he could and within a few minutes, they both lost complete control crying out in pleasure.

 

Harry and Draco never stopped for what seemed like hours. They were both sore, but extremely satisfied and happy. They were lying together, panting heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

‘After you tell your friends, I want you to move in with me Harry.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘Are you ready to get that serious Dra?’

 

‘Yes, and think of it babe, we just make love, we can’t get much more serious. I like the feeling of you being here and I want to wake up with you beside me Harry, so how about it?’

 

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco passionately, ‘Alright, I would love to live with you. But you know we’re still getting to know each other properly. What happens if we have an argument, we’re both strong willed and both pretty stubborn, we like to get out own way, so how’s that going to work?’

 

‘We’ll just have to learn to compromise and talk Harry, just like any other relationship. Now tell me when you will move in because I want you here with me always.’

 

‘Alright, I’ll work on telling them the day after, then bring my stuff here that night, how’s that sound?’

 

‘So only one more night apart and never again?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘No, never again love, I want to be here with you just as much as you want me here. But I want to talk to you about this, well sort of. You own this house, do you think we should buy a place together, so it’s ours, not just yours. I can afford pretty much anything, just like you.’

 

Draco smiled then reached across and pulled some parchment out of his drawer next to the bed, then handed them to Harry.

 

‘I had these done a couple of days ago because I didn’t want you to think of this place as just mine. From now on it is ours in every way Harry.’

 

Harry read his name next to Draco’s name on the dead of the house. It was Malfoy Manor, but had a clause written in to have the name changed when both Harry and Draco could decide on a name. Harry also read that this house had belonged to Draco’s great aunt and Harry remembered the name on the tapestry at Grimmauld Place, a name with no face, like Sirius. So this great aunt was different from the other Blacks and not like Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

‘Harry, say something.’

 

‘I don’t know what to say Dra, this was given to you by your great aunt, who happened to be Sirius’ cousin. It’ll be like we are joining our past and family’s when we officially live here together as a couple.’

 

‘What do you mean Sirius’ cousin, you lost me Harry.’

 

Harry looked up, ‘Oh, I thought you knew Dra. But Sirius and your mother’s side of the family are related. Didn’t you know that Bellatrix was a Black, like your mother, the same Blacks of Sirius family?’

 

‘Blimey, no, I had no idea. My mother and Bellatrix never mentioned their last names before they were married. So your godfather was related to my mother, meaning he was related to me. You’re right though, our pasts and family are joined, now we are. So does that mean you will live here and officially own this place as well?’

 

‘Yes, now I haven’t gotten around to buying anything, but I do own Grimmauld Place. It’s so dark and dreary that I could never live there and Sirius hated living there. But it will mean you own that as well and I’ll show you so you can see the tapestry of the family tree, you’re on it Dra, Sirius showed me when we stayed there with the order of the phoenix.’

 

‘So that place they used was the Blacks place. I heard my father and a few others talking about the order of the phoenix having a secret headquarters. We really are joined Harry, in ways we never realised.’ Harry and Draco both had the same though, this was destined, they were destined to be together and be together they were going to be, forever, they just knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

‘So you’ll organise to tell everyone tomorrow then be here tomorrow night, right?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Yes, I’ll be here tomorrow night, then we can work on a day to have everyone over so they can officially meet my partner and the man I love.’

 

‘Okay, well even though I don’t want you to go, the faster you do the faster I will have you back with me for good.’

 

Harry and Draco melted into each other’s arms again, kissing with as much love and passion as they could before Harry stepped into the fire to start to explain to everyone about how his life has changed, but definitely for the better.

 

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace, not just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting there, but Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George and Percy were as well. But Angelina Johnson was sitting beside George and Percy had some woman beside him.

 

‘Hi, is there a family meeting going on that I’m disturbing?’

 

‘You are family so if there was, you’d be here Harry. No, we all just want to be here because we all want to know about this mystery person you’ve been seeing. We want to make sure they are good enough for you,’ Arthur gave Harry a smile.

 

‘Must be serious, Harry is sporting one heck of a big love bite on his neck,’ Charlie smirked as everyone apart from Ginny laughed, because Harry put his hand to his neck, ‘No use covering it now Harry, we’ve all seen it.’

 

Harry for some reason felt very playful, ‘Yeah, but you haven’t seen the rest that I have all over me, I’ll be right back,’ Harry laughed then ran up the stairs.

 

‘Was that Harry, he wouldn’t normally say something like that?’ Hermione looked around at everyone.

 

‘When you’re in love Hermione, it can make you say and do things you normally wouldn’t. We’re sorry we pressured you into telling us who this person was, but you stayed silent all the same, showed how loyal you truly are,’ Molly gave her a smile.

 

‘I promised and I will never break a promise.’

 

Everyone stared at Harry as he bounded down the stairs and sat next to Hermione who squeezed his hand.

 

‘You seem in a good mood, so you had a good time then?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘I think Harry had more than a good time Hermione,’ Charlie said.

 

‘I did, and since we’re about to talk about this, I should mention I’m moving out and in with them tomorrow night.’

 

‘Them, are there more than one Harry, got a harem or something?’ Charlie raised his eyebrows.

 

‘No Charlie, but I say them for a reason. Now I’m not sure how you all are about this and I’ve been worried how Ron will act when I tell him.’

 

‘What are you on about Harry?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand, ‘I’m gay and I’m going to be living with a man.’

 

‘Why were you worried to tell me, Charlie’s gay and that never bothered me. Merlin I’ve seen him shove his tongue down a blokes throat.’

 

Harry stared between Ron then Charlie and saw everyone else looking relaxed and calm. ‘All this time I wasn’t sure how you were about gay men and one has been here the whole time. Why didn’t you tell me before Ron?’

 

‘My doing Harry, I told the family to keep it to themselves. My old boss didn’t like gay men and because so many men worked at the reserve if he found out he could have made my life difficult if not just sack me.’

 

‘Oh okay, well now I get it. I’m so use to having to keep thing to myself, I forget other people sometimes do that because they have good reasons to.’

 

‘Exactly, you’re not the only person that had to keep secrets. So are you going to tell us who this man is you are going to be living with?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘Um, yeah, but I know Ron won’t like it even if he’s fine with gay men.’

 

‘Now what are you bloody on about Harry?’

 

‘Yes, just tell us who this bloke is,’ George said.

 

‘Before I do, are you and Angelina together, hello Angelina,’ Harry grinned at his old captain.

 

‘Hi Harry and yes we are, have been for a while.’

 

‘Okay, well you look happy, but Percy, are you going to introduce me to this pretty lady you have with you?’

 

‘You really have opened up, haven’t you Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Well yeah, I have.’

 

‘This is Audrey, my girlfriend, Audrey, Harry.’

 

Harry reached his hand out and shook her hand, ‘Nice to meet you.’

 

‘Nice to meet you as well.’

 

‘Okay, introductions over, tell us who this bloke is Harry before I hex you,’ Ron said.

 

‘You could try Ron,’ Harry chuckled.

 

‘Oh he’s gotten cheeky as well, I remember being like that,’ Charlie smirked, ‘Now tell us before all of us decide to hex you.’

 

‘Alright, well he’s not like everyone thought he was. He’s very nice, caring, very loving,’ Harry made a small growl in the back of his throat as a dreaming look came over Harry’s face making everyone laugh, ‘Okay, sorry, but it’s Draco Malfoy.’

 

‘You’ve got to be bloody kidding me, the ferret?’

 

‘Ron, I told you how he had to act the part and he wants to invite everyone to our home so they can get to know him properly. Oh and his great aunt was one of the good Blacks and she left that house to Dra. She wasn’t like the rest and she knew what Dra was like. So will you just try and see him as he really is Ron, for me, you’re best mate?’

 

Ron glared for a minute, ‘Fine, I’ll try but if I see that blasted look he used to give me I can’t guarantee what I will do.’

 

‘He won’t if you just give him a chance. But he wants to meet all our friends properly, like Neville, Luna, Seamus, everyone. So I need to contact them and they’ll have to come here to get there as he has his floo blocked, just not to here. We can all go swimming there even if it’s snowing. That pool is huge and really warm. So if it’s alright with everyone, I said I could organise it for tomorrow?’

 

‘We want to meet him Harry, not just to see what you see in him but to make sure he treats you the way he should.’

 

‘Thanks Mr. Weasley and you’ll see he does. We’ve also planned a little surprise for all of you as well.’

 

‘So did he buy you for this, so you and him will get to know each other?’ Bill asked.

 

‘Yeah, he wanted us to get to know each other and he could only do that alone. Like I told Kingsley, he was going to donate that money using a fake name so no one would think he was up to anything. But he heard about the auction and used it to get me to his place, well now our place. He had the deeds changed so my name is on it as well.’

 

‘What where you saying about one of the good Blacks?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘Oh the tapestry in Grimmauld Place, it’s the Black family tree and Sirius was showing me one day. How his family were related to Dra’s family, well and your family, more distance with the Weasley’s, were Dra’s mother is a cousin to Sirius. Sirius’ mother blasted the faces off everyone that were good, like Sirius, all of you, Andromeda, but also the great aunts of Dra, her face was missing, I just can’t remember her name. Sirius said if anyone decent came along then his mother would instantly disown them and remove their faces of the tapestry. It was in that room off the main hall, the green door that was always closed. Sirius hated the reminder that’s why he kept the door closed.’

 

‘We never saw it and with the door shut, none of us had reason to go in there.’

 

‘So he really had your name added to the deed of his home?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Yeah, when he asked if would move in with him, I was worried that it was his place. So I suggested we buy a place together, that’s when he showed me the deeds. You saw roughly how big Malfoy Manor was, well this is big, not that big though. I’d say about half the size. You’ll love the library Hermione, it’s huge and the shelves go all around the room. There’s a full size quidditch pitch with rings and stands, that place has everything. There’s also a huge ball room so if we wanted to put on a party, there’s plenty of room. I’ve seen the old piano here, and always wanted to know who played?’

 

‘Well I did when I was young, then I taught Charlie and Bill, Charlie was the only one that kept it up.’

 

‘Well Dra plays beautiful and has this huge grand piano in the library. I often sit and listen to him play even if I have no idea what he’s playing.’

 

‘It’s like you’re talking about a completely different person Harry,’ George said.

 

‘I know and I knew it was going to be hard for all of you to accept, but once you’ve seen how he really is, I think you’ll realise he’s nothing like what you’re used to seeing. But the main thing is that he makes me happy, happier than I’ve ever been before.’

 

Everyone around the table saw it themselves, they saw how happy and content Harry was. They only hoped that Draco Malfoy was for real and wasn’t playing some game with Harry, because they knew Harry would never deal with losing anyone else, even if they never died, but if they betrayed him, it would be worse.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day after shocking the rest of their friends with the news he was now gay and living with Draco Malfoy, Harry packed his stuff then walked over to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her.

 

‘You have always been here for me Mrs. Weasley and you don’t realise how much that meant to me. I’m sure my mother would be happy I had someone like you.’

 

‘Oh Harry dear,’ Molly said as she felt tears fall down her face, then she hugged Harry again, ‘You’re family, and even though you’re about to have your own place and your own adult life, remember, this will always be your home and family.’

 

‘I know Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry gave her a smile then turned and hugged Mr. Weasley, ‘I couldn’t have found anyone better to show a young man what he needed. You have given me a lot of advice over the years and treated me like I was your son, I can’t thank you enough for that.’

 

‘Even though we both know you aren’t my son, that is how I think of you Harry. All we want for you is to be happy.’

 

‘I am and you’ll see that for yourselves tomorrow,’ Harry turned to Ron, ‘You’ll see Ron, trust me just like you have for years,’ Harry hugged his friend.

 

‘I do trust you Harry, always will. I just want to make sure he’s for real.’

 

‘He is, you’ll see,’ Harry smiled then hugged Hermione, ‘Thanks for everything Hermione, for sticking by me, for your advice but most importantly, for being my friend.’

 

‘I’ll always be your friend, nothing will ever change that,’ Hermione hugged Harry tighter then kissed his cheek.

 

‘Um, Ginny, I am really sorry about all this. If I knew earlier I would have told you. Just know that you are one of the best girls out there. Your funny, great company, won’t take shit from anyone, no matter who they are and you are a gorgeous young woman who will make some bloke very happy, it just can’t be me.’

 

Ginny stared up at Harry then stood up and hugged him, ‘I know Harry, if it was another girl I would have fought, but being gay, that’s not something I can fight. So I’ll be okay and thank you for what you said. Just tell him to treat you right or he’ll find out what my bat bogeys are like.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘I’ll tell him Ginny, and thanks for understanding,’ Harry picked up his bags then looked at everyone, ‘I’ll see you all in the morning and don’t forget your swimming costumes,’ Harry stepped over to the fireplace but turned once more, ‘I love you,’ Harry looked at every face then stepped into the fireplace, vanishing from his old life, and stepping out into his new life.

 

‘Hey, what’s up babe?’ Draco pulled Harry into his arms.

 

‘Nothing, it’s just leaving. It was like leaving my family Dra because that’s what they are to me.’

 

‘It’s not like you won’t see them again Harry.’

 

‘I know, it’s just that I spent all my time with Hermione and Ron. This is the first time we’ve been apart in over a year. It’s just a lot to take in.’

 

‘So apart from moving away, how did everyone take the news?’

 

‘Well being gay was nothing, Charlie’s gay. When I said it, Ron asked what the big deal with. He’d seen Charlie shove his tongue down some bloke’s throat. So that’s all fine, with you, I know their worried and it’s just they want to make sure you’re not up to anything. All of them have been very protective of me for years, so they just want to make sure everything is alright. They said as long as I was happy and you treated me right, their fine, but they do want to meet you properly. So their all coming here tomorrow, I also told Neville, Seamus, Luna and Dean, is that alright?’

 

‘It’s your home now as well Harry, so it’s fine and they can visit whenever you want them to. I contacted Blaise and Hamlin, their busy at the moment, but definitely want to meet you properly as well and said to tell you that they never were like what you saw, same as me, being kids of death eater they had to act that they hated you and what you stood for.’

 

‘I get that Dra, I saw a few looks from some other Slytherin’s that made me think they never wanted Voldemort to win. Anyway, that’s all behind us, so I should put my stuff away.’

 

‘I’ve made room for you, but is that small bag hold everything you own?’

 

‘I only own clothes, my cloak and a few other personal items, like my photo album Hagrid gave me. I never had a place, a home even if I lived with the Weasley’s a lot. So I never bothered getting anything for myself. I don’t even know what type of things to buy since I never had the chance before. When I bought all these clothes after the battle, that was the first time I’d bought anything personal apart from our Hogwarts stuff.’

 

‘Well you have a home now and you’ll work out what you like, what you’re style is. It’s good this place is so big. If say you like a living room that’s different than what I like, then there’s others you can decorate to your style.’

 

‘At the moment I like everything the way it is. I always thought you had good taste. Some of the clothes you wore were really nice. So maybe you could help me with clothes, help me work out what looks good on me since I never had the chance before and why I live in jeans.’

 

‘Well I like you’re jeans, especially with how tight they are over your cute arse.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘As long as you like them, then I’m happy. Let’s go put my stuff away and I do have a few books in here and more clothes than you think though. It has an undetectable expansion charm on it.’

 

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand up to their room then Harry pulled his wand and magically put his clothes away, his cloak and also put his photo album on the bedside cabinet.

 

‘Well you have enough clothes, but nothing really nice Harry. It’s all jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and jackets, but basic jackets. Two nice shirts and pants, but that’s it.’

 

‘I bought those shirts and pants for the funerals, but yeah, as you can see, jeans.’

 

‘Maybe in a few days we can go shopping. I know a few nice men’s stores and some of their clothes would look nice on you. But don’t buy anything that you’re not comfortable with. You need to be comfortable and like what you’re wearing. So even if that means jeans, that’s you. I just would suggest a few more shirts and pants for when we go anywhere nice, like the ball.’

 

‘I think why I’m so into jeans is because of what was going on in my life. Their easy to fight in, I don’t have to worry about them getting damaged to easy and I don’t need to worry about, oh what am I going to wear today, I never had time to think of that. So jeans, t-shirt and jumper and I’m done, racing after something without having wasted any time.’

 

‘I get that babe, so we’ll go look and if you stay with your jeans, then that’s you. Like I said, you’re cute in your jeans,’ Draco stepped over to the wardrobe, ‘So this was your father’s cloak, the one that caused me so much trouble over the years.’

 

‘Yeah, that was dads, but the trouble you mentioned, like seeing my head floating in mid-air and snow balls hitting you and your thugs,’ Harry chuckled.

 

‘Yeah, after I heard about the cloak I knew it was you and you snuck out. But there’s something I’ve always been curious about.’

 

‘What’s that love?’

 

‘Well our first year, when I told McGonagall you had a dragon. Was there really a dragon or did you set me up?’

 

‘There was really a dragon, a baby Norwegian Ridgeback. See a bloke, we know now it was Quirrell with Voldemort on the back of his head, he let Hagrid win it so he could get information out of him about what type of enchantments had been placed around the philosophers stone. But you saw the letter to Ron from Charlie. So that night, Hermione and I used the cloak and took the dragon up to the astronomy tower to meet some of his friends who were going to take the dragon to the reserve where Charlie worked. We were so relieved to be shot of it, we forgot the cloak and got caught by Filch.’

 

‘Then how did you get your cloak back?’

 

‘Dumbledore put it back on my bed. It was him that gave it to me my first year at Hogwarts. I never knew who left it for me, it just had a note saying it belonged to my father and it was time it was returned to me, use it well, that’s it. Dumbledore explained later that he borrowed the cloak off my father and that was not long before my parents died. Sirius told me how often dad and him would use that cloak to get around Hogwarts at night and to stay with Remus when he changed.’

 

‘But if they went with him, wouldn’t he have killed them?’

 

‘My dad, Sirius and Pettigrew were all animagi. Dad and Sirius changed into large animals so they could control Remus. Sirius was a large black dog called Padfoot and my dad was a stag called Prongs,’ Harry grinned when he saw Draco’s eyes widen because he realised why Harry’s patronus was a stag. So they were learning more things about each other, but now the two young men lived together, they would learn a lot more and had the time to do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Draco were cuddled up on the sofa in the living room waiting for the Weasley’s and Harry’s friends to arrive. Harry could tell Draco was nervous, so he was doing everything he could to take his mind off his friends even though Harry knew after the initial awkwardness, everything would be fine. Harry was sitting on Draco’s lap and they were snogging fiercely, when they heard a soft cough before Charlie decided to say something.

 

‘I saw a lot of tongue there, but now’s not the time, so unlock those lips.’

 

‘Charlie, remember, it is there home,’ Molly said sternly.

 

Harry and Draco stood up but Harry kept his arms around Draco, ‘Hi, sorry, we got distracted.’

 

‘So we saw Harry, hello Draco,’ Hermione gave him a smile.

 

‘Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it’s nice to meet you,’ Draco stepped forward and shook their hands.

 

‘Nice to meet you to Draco, you have a lovely home.’

 

‘Thank you, it hasn’t changed much since my aunt left it for me. Why don’t you all sit and make yourselves comfortable.’

 

‘Thank you Draco,’ Arthur gave him a smile and everyone sat down.

 

‘Ron, are you going to say hello?’

 

‘Give me a chance Harry, I think I’m still in shock here. So hi Malfoy, don’t expect me to say your first name, well at least for a while.’

 

‘It’s fine Weasley, I think both of us will need time to get used to saying Ron and Draco.’

 

‘Well, you look okay, and Harry seems happy. But before anything else, I want to ask you something Malfoy?’

 

‘Anything Neville.’

 

‘Do you really care for Harry, you’re not up to anything?’

 

Draco smiled and turned to face Harry, ‘I love Harry and the only thing I want from him is his love, well and his naked body,’ Draco made a small growling noise in the back of his throat.

 

‘There as bad as each other.’

 

‘I think you both look very nice together. One blond and one dark,’ Luna smiled.

 

‘Thanks Luna and I think we do too.’ Harry grinned.

 

After some initial awkward conversation, Harry and Draco took everyone into the library and laughed when Hermione stared around at all the books and she just kept circling as she looked at every shelf and every book.

 

‘Later Hermione,’ Harry took her hand and led her back over to Ron, ‘Keep hold of her Ron, you might lose here in here.’

 

‘You could have left the library until last Harry, but this even surprised me. Are they all your books Malfoy?’

 

‘Mostly mine, some that belonged to my aunt. Their mainly novels, but there are a lot of advanced potions and spell books there. I love to sit in here and read, so I buy a lot of books.’

 

‘Dra’s put me onto some and I’m enjoying reading just for fun and not to learn for a change. But we want to show you something,’ Draco and Harry went over to the piano and first Draco played a beautiful classical piece with Harry gazing at him while he played, then Draco played the song from the movie Harry took him too, then everyone stared in shock as Harry started to sing a beautiful love song as he gazed at Draco, but Harry noticed that Hermione sung along even if she did quietly. ‘You know that Hermione?’

 

‘My parents took me to see that when I was younger. It’s a beautiful movie,’ Hermione sniffed.

 

‘They’ll be found Hermione, don’t give up,’ Ron squeezed her hand.

 

‘Is something going on?’ Draco asked seeing how upset Hermione was.

 

‘Hermione removed her from her parents memories then made them think they were some other people that wanted to live in Australia. She was worried that Voldemort might find them to try and get to me. The ministry is looking into it along with the Australian ministry. The hard part is their muggles and would be living in a muggle area, so it’s taken time to find them.’

 

‘That was smart Hermione because there were plans to get anyone close to Harry. That was why they took Luna, they knew she was friends with Harry. He was going to get some of the Weasley’s next, then Neville. He wanted to have a lot for leverage then let it be known so Harry would surrender to him. He did have Molcipher go into some muggle areas to try and find more out about you, I don’t know if he found out anything though. I could probably write and ask my mother, she might know if anything was mentioned about your parents.’

 

‘That would be appreciated Draco, anything that could help Hermione would be good,’ Arthur said.

 

‘I’ll do it tonight, but I’ll take about two weeks before I’ll get a response. Azkaban only allows prisoners to write once a month and I got a letter from my mother two weeks ago.’

 

‘Thank you Draco, but you play beautifully and Harry,’ Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

 

‘Ow, what was that for Hermione,’ Harry rubbed his shoulder.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell us you could sing, you told Ron and me everything?’

 

‘He didn’t know Hermione,’ Draco picked up a blue shirt, ‘I had Harry wear this as the uniform, it was so I could check him out, only just covered him. Well I was having a bath and told Harry I like to listen to music, so I told him to sing. He kept saying he didn’t know anything, but when I told him to wash my feet, he remembered a song from when he was a kid. I couldn’t believe his voice, so I’ve been teaching Harry some music and more songs to sing.’

 

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek, ‘Sorry, but you have a very nice voice.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry shook his head at his friend, ‘Ask next time Hermione, you hit hard. Ron I’d watch her and don’t get her angry.’

 

‘I already know not to do that Harry, I’m not thick.’

 

‘Why don’t we all go for a swim, there’s changing rooms in the pool room,’ Harry said and everyone followed Harry and Draco to the back of the house.

 

‘Blimey, look at the size of this,’ Seamus said, ‘So it’s warm right?’

 

‘Yes, we keep it heated during the cold weather. Harry and I swim every day, but this time we’ll wear clothes.’

 

‘You don’t need to tell everyone Dra,’ Harry kissed him before facing everyone, ‘Why don’t you all change, those rooms are for that and there’s towels in there.’

 

Everyone got changed but Charlie couldn’t resist saying something, ‘Harry, we get to see all the other love bites Draco put all over you, not to mention the ones you put on Draco, some right near the band of your pants,’ Charlie chuckled as everyone turned to look at the two young men, ‘Not to mention a few other places I can see.’

 

‘Enough Charlie, leave Harry and Draco alone, it’s their private business,’ Arthur shook his head at his son, but everyone started to climb into the pool before Harry went up on the diving board and did a pretty graceful dive then swum the length of the pool until he melted into Draco’s arms. Over the next couple of hours, everyone started to get friendly with Draco and talked openly with him and treated him like they treated any of their friends. Harry couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his friends, his family as they accepted Draco. After having fun in the pool everyone went to the dining room and started to eat a wonderful meal.

 

‘Hermione, I’ve been planning a surprise for Harry, but I know all of you would be worried, so I’d like you to check it out before I show him.’

 

‘I think we all know you love Harry Draco, so it’s fine.’

 

‘I do, but I still would like you to see what it is. It’ll take about an hour though.’

 

‘What are you up to Dra?’

 

‘You’ll find out later babe, so have some patience,’ Draco heard everyone laugh, ‘What’s so funny?’

 

‘Harry has no patience, haven’t you learnt that about him yet. He is the most impatient man I’ve ever met,’ Ron said.

 

‘Thanks Ron, great friend you are. But it’s true,’ Harry smiled sheepishly, ‘I never did have any patience.’

 

‘Well you’re going to need some if Hermione will come with me. You can show everyone else around.’

 

‘I’ll come with you but I know it’ll be fine.’

 

‘We might head down to the quidditch pitch, have a fly.’

 

Harry led everyone outside, while Hermione followed Draco to the back of the house and into another room.

 

‘It’s a potions room.’

 

‘Yes, I’ve always been good at potions. So when Harry and I got together I’ve been studying up so I could make one that would help him,’ Draco handed Hermione a book and watched her read, ‘I think it will work, but you are the brightest witch around, what’s your opinion.’

 

Hermione smiled, ‘I believe it will Draco, did you invent this yourself?’

 

‘Yes, I wanted to for Harry. But again with a potion, I didn’t want anyone to think I was going to poison him, so I wanted you to see what the ingredients were and watched while I make it.’

 

‘Let’s do it, because I can’t wait to see Harry when he has that.’

 

For the next hour Hermione and Draco worked side by side until the potion was ready, Draco put some into a flask and corked it. Then they left the house to go find everyone else.

 

‘About time, so do we get to know what this surprise is Draco has for Harry?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yeah, I’m a bit anxious to know as well.’

 

‘Anxious, Harry could hardly concentrate on playing, all he was thinking about was what you two were doing,’ Ginny laughed, ‘See, impatient.’

 

Harry scowled but ended up laughing before turning back to Draco and saw him holding up a potion.

 

‘It’s safe Harry and you’ll be amazed when you drink that,’ Hermione smiled.

 

‘I know it’s safe I’m just wondering what’s going on,’ Harry took the flask and saw everyone watching him. Harry uncorked it then drank the potion, then Draco pulled his glasses off and everyone saw Harry smile hugely before kissing Draco passionately. Everyone looked a bit confused wondering what was going on, but Hermione refused to say because the thought it was up to Draco and Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Come on you two, lips apart and tell us what that potion did,’ George said.

 

Harry slowly moved his lips off Draco, ‘It’s perfect, I can’t believe you did this. So how often do I have to take this?’

 

‘At the moment I think just the once, but I’m not positive. I have plenty made though.’

 

‘Are we going to know what’s going on?’ Arthur asked.

 

Harry and Draco faced everyone, ‘The potion fixed my eyesight, I don’t need my glasses anymore.’

 

‘That’s very advanced Draco, no one has been able to do that before,’ Molly said.

 

‘I know Mrs. Weasley and it’s taken me a while to work it out and a lot of mistakes. I wrecked five cauldrons before I got it to work. Now I can let the healers at St Mungo’s know so they can do their own tests on it before anyone that needs it will be able to get and have good eyesight.’

 

‘You’ll have to take it to the ministry to have them test it first Draco. Any new spell, charm, potion all need to be put through trials to make sure their safe.’

 

‘Yes, I thought I would. But all the ingredients are harmless even when combined, so it should pass.’

 

‘Especially when I show them it works. I can’t believe this, no more sticking charms to hold my glasses on and when we snog, they won’t get knocked off.’

 

‘I’ve done that a few times, now I won’t. I wanted to do something for you, something special but you realised you’re not the easiest person to buy for. I think once you find your style and taste now you have time to do that, then I might be able to work out what you want.’

 

‘You so sweet Dra, but this is perfect because I hated wearing those things and they got broken so many times. Hermione was always repairing them for me, weren’t you Hermione?’

 

‘Yes, I think about seven or eight times I had to repair them and made them slightly bigger as you grew. Now thanks to the man you love, you don’t have to worry anymore.’

 

‘No, I won’t,’ Harry slipped his arms back around Draco and the two of them stood there for ages just staring into each other’s eyes.

 

For the next couple of hours everyone kept talking about the potion Draco had come up with and how happy Harry was. He kept looking at himself in the mirror making everyone laugh, eventually Draco took the mirror off Harry and they just enjoyed being with everyone.

 

 

It was the night of the ball that was going to be held at the ministry, Harry and Draco were getting dressed. Harry had bought some more dressier clothes and when he stepped in front of the mirror, he couldn’t believe it was really him. Nice and very fashionable clothes and no glasses. He had also started to let his hair grow so it was longer than he’d ever had it, he tied it back and had a small ponytail, but it also pulled all his hair back so his scar was now visible.

 

‘Are you sure you want to do that, everyone will be looking at it.’

 

‘I know Dra, but I really like this look. It’s me, but with a whole new look,’ Harry faced Draco, ‘Truth babe, how do I look?’

 

‘Gorgeous, you really do. So are you ready to let the wizarding world know about us?’

 

‘Yep, I’ve been ready for ages and you are absolutely gorgeous as well. Got your ticket even if you are my date?’

 

‘In my pocket if I need it, so let’s go love.’

 

‘Yep, let’s go.’

 

Harry and Draco left their home, flooing straight into the atrium of the ministry for magic. Some people were hanging around and they instantly stared at Harry who had his arm around Draco, so talk started about Harry Potter being gay and with Draco Malfoy. The two young men shrugged and headed for the ball room.

 

‘Mr. Potter, is this your date?’ an auror asked.

 

‘Yes, my partner Draco Malfoy.’

 

‘Very well, hope you both have a good time.’

 

‘I’m sure we will,’ Harry smiled then stepped into the large ballroom, ‘It’s just a bit bigger than ours love.’

 

‘Yeah it is, but I’m sure it’s charmed to become bigger when it’s needed.’

 

‘Mr Potter, would you mind a picture of you and this young man with you?’ a woman in her fifties asked.

 

‘This young man is my partner, Draco Malfoy and sure,’ Harry and Draco put their arms around each other, smiled and let the photographer take a few pictures.

 

‘Very nice and you’re clothes are a lot different than what we’re all used to seeing you in. Is there a reason for that?’

 

‘You’re from Witch Weekly, aren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, Malinda Grenich,’ she shook Harry’s hand then Draco’s.

 

‘Well I think these types of clothes weren’t right before, all the fighting I did, they would have gotten destroyed. Now I don’t need to fight anymore, it’s time to wear clothes that I like and for an occasion such as this, I couldn’t just wear my jeans, could I?’

 

‘No, that would not have looked very good. You do know that you are still Witch Weekly’s most eligible bachelor, I think that will change a bit towards the men instead of woman after word gets out you’re gay.’

 

‘But I’m also taken Miss Grenich. Draco and I are living together and in a full serious relationship. So technically, I’m not a bachelor anymore.’

 

‘That’s true, so I think you are about to break a lot of hearts. Can you tell me when you and Mr. Malfoy got together?’

 

‘After the auction, as I’m sure everyone knows, Draco won me. But he only did that so we could talk and in private. We’ve been together ever since. I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve seen some friends.’

 

‘Thank you for your time Mr. Potter, and I hope you and Mr. Malfoy are very happy.’

 

‘We are,’ Draco smiled then walked off with Harry, ‘Did you know about that?’

 

‘Yeah, sorry, Kingsley told me there’d be two reporters here just like at the auction, one from Witch Weekly and one from the Daily Prophet, so expect to be interviewed again.’

 

‘Does that happen a lot Harry, when you’re in the magical world?’

 

‘All the time, why do you think I try not to go into magical towns too often.’

 

‘Well while we have time, let’s have a dance.’

 

‘Good idea,’ Harry and Draco again melted into each other’s arms as they danced around, they never even noticed people watching them and if they did, all they would have seen were smiles.

 

Over the next few hours, Harry and all his friends spoke to the people that had paid to come to the ball. So even though they wanted to enjoy themselves, the friends were all gracious, smiled and were polite. They did get a chance to dance more, sometimes in a group, sometimes with their partners. Harry did get asked to dance from a few men, but he declined politely explaining how Draco was his partner. Harry was dancing with Hermione while Draco disappeared for a bit, then Harry heard Draco’s voice asking Harry to join him on stage.

 

Harry’s eyes widen but saw how much Draco wanted. So he nodded and slowly walked up on stage and sat next to Draco at the piano, then he started singing but Harry noticed the band played along and realised that Draco had planned this. The crowd were mesmerized as they listened to Harry singing beautiful love songs to Draco until finally they played some blues and rock songs with Harry singing to everyone, but the crowd loved it and kept calling for more. After singing a dozen songs, the last song had everyone clapping along, but near the end, all Harry’s friends joined him on stage, singing and clapping to the song. Harry couldn’t stop smiling at his friends as they finished the song to very loud applause, with the friends all hugging each other including Draco. Then Harry and Draco hugged the band members before joining the audience, but couldn’t stop talking about how much fun they had. Lots of the guest all came to thank Harry and Draco for putting on such a good show and said they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. After a few more interviews, lots more pictures, and a few more dances, everyone say goodbye to their heroes of the war, again thanking them for what they did and that they were all happy that these wonderful young people had finally got a normal life that they could enjoy and people to share it with. But everyone, including Harry’s friends all thought the same thing. Harry finally found someone to share his life with, someone that would love him like he deserved but would never die or leave him. So they were truly happy for their friend and everyone’s hero, Harry Potter.

 

The end:


End file.
